Indulgence: Follow the Chaos!
by FalteredGAIT
Summary: AU. "Welcome to the Vongola dorms." Tsuna never thought living with his step-brother, Giotto, would make rabbit-hungry wolves hunt him down. Nor did he think he would fall into complete turmoil or love. Honestly. All27
1. Where it all started

_**Indulgence: Follow the chaos**_

* * *

A/N: I felt kind bad for deleting one of my fics 'living with you' (which was in the category: Anime/Manga: Gakuen Alice) but I honestly had no more motivation or ideas for the story, so I decided to make another version based on KHR. I hope this one goes well, and I'll try to make sure that it gets finished. Some ideas may be based on the previous fic, just to let you know. Please enjoy the first chapter, I'm very much aware it's very short.

**EDIT: 23/01/2011 – No major changes. Just a few changes here and there.**

* * *

**AU. "Welcome to the Vongola dorms." Tsuna never thought living with his step-brother, Giotto, would make rabbit-hungry wolves hunt him down. Nor did he think he would fall into complete turmoil or love.**

_**WARNING: YAOI (MAYBE HARD). TSUNA BASHING (RAPE).COLOURFUL LANGUAGE (CUSSING).**_

* * *

**Chapter one: Where it all started.**

"Tsu-kun, please understand." Sawada Nana said gently, rubbing her sons' trembling back.

"My son, think of it as a new experience!" Sawada Iemitsu followed on, grinning and slapping his sons' back like any _wonderful _father would do.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel the colour in his face drain. Drastically.

There he was, sitting at the dining table with his two beloved parents, being informed about what he could assume was his worst nightmare.

"I'm sure Gio-kun will love your company as well!" Nana said happily, squealing at the thought of her two beloved sons' bonding.

"...C-can you _please _reconsider?" Tsuna begged, shooting the puppy-dog eyes at his parents, who probably did flinch a bit in their seats. Though, they didn't give up their end of the 'discussion'.

"Tsuna, you must become a man and face the life ahead of you!" Iemitsu said sternly, grabbing the brunet's shoulders roughly before turning him around to face him directly.

He let out a tiny yelp, "W-what?"

"Tsu-kun, Please do this for us...for me?" Nana pleaded, shooting _her _puppy-dog eyes to Tsuna. He scooted back in his seat an inch.

"Why can't I move in with...Dino-nii instead?"

"Dino-kun is still in college so it'll be troublesome. Whereas Gio-kun has already graduated and lives on his own!"

"B-but...!"

They shot him a stern expression and spoke with a firm voice, "You're moving in with Giotto and that's final." Iemitsu stated finally, before striding out of the kitchen with a triumphant look.

Nana squealed in delight and bounced off after her husband. "Pack your things tonight, you'll be leaving tomorrow!" she smiled before following after Iemitsu.

Tsuna groaned and slammed his head on the dining table over and over again, cursing incoherent curses under his breath. His life couldn't get any worse. For a moment or two, he expected to receive some kind of good news, but instead his dreams were shattered. Not that he had any to start with.

He, the useless and klutzy little brother was going to move in with his absolutely _terrifying _older blond brother. Half-brother to be exact.

Let's make things more clear.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a fifteen year old brunet who was also known as 'no-good Tsuna' or 'Moe-Tsuna' lived in the small town of Shimon with his loving mother and father in a fairly reasonable sized house. His family actually consisted of five people. Sawada Nana and Iemitsu, his mother and father, Sawada Cavallone Dino, his nineteen year old brother who moved into a dorm with his friend, himself, and finally the oldest, his blond half brother, Sawada Ieyatsu Giotto.

"Why Giotto-nii..." Tsuna honestly wondered, why did Giotto out of all people just _have _to be his so-called 'brother'? Heck, they didn't have any kind of proper brotherly bond.

Dino was always the nicer one out of the two. Although he was sometimes a bit of a klutz, he was handsome, smart, funny and strong...everything a woman could possibly want in a man. Dino would always comfort Tsuna and help him when he needed brotherly affection, making the younger admire him. Unlike Giotto. There was always a flaw in a perfect family relationship. For all Tsuna knew, Giotto probably loathed the boy. Giotto was a pure god;everything about him was perfect, more perfect than Dino in fact. His cold attitude didn't help much, but it was one of his traits. Every single day of the brunet's life, since he was a young child, Giotto would give him the cold shoulder, call him names and abuse him at times (rarely), use him as a 'lackey' and send him around doing all his shares of the chores, blamed all his faults on him and didn't show a single drop of love or brotherly affection. He was the reincarnation of the devil himself. When he graduated from high school, he left the house without a word.

Though, Tsuna had some sort of charm that no-one else had. That was the sole reason why Giotto loathed him. That was the sole reason why Dino was overprotective and caring about him. That was the sole reason why he failed at everything, terribly and miserably.

His life didn't get any worse when his parents hired a home tutor for him, due in a week which was when he was going to be living with Giotto.

Oh lord, let us pray Tsuna doesn't lose his sanity before dawn breaks.

Before he knew it, the day passed by like a bullet train and dusk eventually turned into night.

Telling himself it was okay over and over again, the exhausted brunet finally fluttered his eyes down and drifted off into a heavy sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be hectic if not, worse.

* * *

_**10:58pm. Namimori. Vongola mansion (dorms) lounge room.**_

* * *

He slammed the phone down back onto the receiver, growling as he glared at the fire flickering violently in the fireplace in front of him.

"Giotto, what's wrong now?" a man with messy red hair asked, sighing as he walked up to his friends' side.

"Oh, It's just you G." he replied, not looking away from the fire.

The red-haired man with a distinctive tattoo under his right eye sighed heavily once more, "Yes, It's just me. Did something come up again?"

The blond nodded in return, finally ripping his eyes away from the fire. "I'm becoming a parent."

Suddenly, the other choked on his saliva and blinked in disbelief, "W-what?"

"My kid brother, you idiot. I'm gonna look after him for the duration of my parents' absence." The man closed his eyes momentarily and opened them again, staring at the flickering fire.

The other sighed in relief and turned away, patting the man on the right shoulder, "Good luck with that." he held back a major laugh. Chuckling slightly as he retreated up the stairs to his room.

Sawada Ieyatsu Giotto sighed lightly and turned to the grandfather clock next to him, which just struck 11pm. He exited the spacious lounge, shaking his head in frustration as memories seeped through his mind.

Damn everything. Tomorrow was certainly going to be a turning point.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, very short, I know. That's because...it's only the first chapter. I mean, think of it as a prologue! Thanks for reading, it would be nice if you guys left a few words. This is probably the result of the poll on my profile, but you can still vote. I can add whatever in on your request. So if you want a certain character in this fic, just tell me so I can fit it in the storyline. Thanks.


	2. Lucifer & Giotto

_**Indulgence: Follow the chaos**_

* * *

A/N:Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews for the first chapter, I didn't expect so much! Maybe it's the love for the fantastic pairings -loveheart- Also, I will reply to your reviews here, in the author's note:

**Chiri-tan **Yes, it's totally G27 and R27 love! There aren't many fics for those two. Epicccccccccc. I can already imagine Verde having his time to shine. **Breathless02 **Well, you'll find out in this chapter :D It didn't go as planned, but I guess it's better than nothing! **phanpymanapy **Why, thank you for your praise! Yes, I'm very much aware that the first chapter was 'cliche', but I only did that because I couldn't think of another way to start the story off with, haha. **FaerieDemon **hehe, I love the pairing choices as well :D I'm going to murd-portray their characterizations so badly... Yes, ADULT REBORN is included, and this is AU so no mafia! I'm glad to be writing this. **.Flames **Thank you for rooting for me, I'll make sure to live it up to your expectations! I'm still wondering how I'll make the development, but it's all good! **TsunaxGiotto4ever **yes, Tsuna and Giotto will have their 'happy' time here...muahahaha! **Kikyokyoyahibari **Thank you, I'm glad to hear that you like it! I tried to update asap! **ReaperofDarkness **Thank you, I wonder too, haha! OH! I just noticed that now! I meant "Sawada Ieyatsu Giotto!" OH DEAR me, thank you for pointing that out, and your the first to tell me :D -gives u a cookie- **ToniChanLovesCookies **Everyone loves G27! -Give you a virtual cookie- ENJOY! **Mel-Chama **You'll just have to read on~I hope you'll like it. **doremishine itsuko **Yes, I was planning on including Enma in the first place. Everything will be revealed in this chapter, if not the next one or the one after that. I'll describe how everyone looks, so don't worry! I'll make sure you get a good picture inside your head. **loveyaoi4ever** Why thank you, Glad to know you love it :) **aerinkudo **You should try reading it, Gakuen Alice is awesome! Thank you, I'm glad you like my fics. Yes, I try updating my stories asap, but sometimes I just don't have the time or idea. Especially this one, I want to make it perfect! **Kichou **Thank you, I'm glad to present to you, the second chapter. **Veldargone **I'll try to make it as interesting as possible, though since it's me, I'm not so sure, haha. Please do enjoy though. **xxxKimi-chan **Yes, Tsuna is honestly too cute for his own good and there's not enough G27 and R27 fics! I'm glad to hear that you're liking it so far, I'll try my best! All your questions should be answered in this chapter and further on in later chapters. Also, I'm 100% sure the rating will go up. **animebaka14 **Hm, in fact I rather like long chapters myself, so I tend to write a lot! **orangesky3 **I LOVE 1827 as well, as my personal favourite. Although, I thought that there weren't much G27 fics, so I decided on this. Though, there will be 1827 in this. **Lenah-1827 **Sorry for the delay, of course you can read more! **xXxNothingLeftxXx** Thanks, I'll need that 'good luck'! Um, about that question, It'll be revealed later on. Check the author's note at the bottom after reading. Finally, I hope this chapter satisfies everyone, because I spent a whole frigging day trying to think of the best second chapter that exists.

**EDIT: 23/01/2011 – Nothing major. I've gotten rid of Giotto's POV and fixed a few mistakes here and there.**

* * *

**AU. "Welcome to the Vongola dorms." Tsuna never thought living with his step-brother, Giotto, would make rabbit-hungry wolves hunt him down. Nor did he think he would fall into complete turmoil or love.**

_**WARNING: YAOI (HARD BOYXBOY). TUNA MOLESTING. COLOURFUL LANGUAGE (CUSSING).**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Lucifer & Giotto**

**Recap**

_(1)_

_Before he knew it, the day passed by like a bullet train and dusk eventually turned into night._

_Telling himself it was okay over and over again, the exhausted brunet finally fluttered his eyes down and drifted off into a heavy sleep._

_Tomorrow was going to be hectic if not, worse._

_(2)_

_Sawada Ieyatsu Giotto sighed lightly and turned to the grandfather clock next to him, which just struck 11pm. He exited the spacious lounge, shaking his head in frustration as memories seeped through his mind._

_Damn everything. Tomorrow was certainly going to be a turning point._

**End of Recap**

He was mildly surprised. The town of Namimori, was said to be a large town inhabited with flocks of people. However, as he stood outside the local train station, he stared at the nothingness on the road in front of him.

_"Namimori is crowded with people all day long, so make sure you stick to Gio-kun or whoever you go out with!" _Nana had told him, which was one of the many things she told him that morning before his train departed in the middle of her long talk.

Crowded my ass.

Sighing to himself quietly, he pulled out a neatly folded square piece of paper and opened it, before staring long and hard at it for an entire minute.

"Vongola dorms?" he read out loud, pulling the small piece of paper closer to his face, much like an idiot who couldn't see.

_"Kaa-san told me this is his address, but..." _he checked the back of the paper but seemed even more confused when he saw it was blank. _"Isn't there at least supposed to be the street name or something?" _

Sighing to himself for the second time that day as he shoved the note into his jeans pocket, he clutched one hand onto the strap of his small orange backpack and walked down the street, where he could see a few people walking about casually. As he walked down, he noticed lots of similarities to his home town, Shimon.

On the other side of the road, there was a cluster of small grocery stores, outlets and cafes. The side he was walking down was just a brick wall covered in lime green vines that twisted and swirled around each other, and the other half length of the street was the train station. There were various holes and bullet-like cracks in the wall, but he just assumed the wall was growing old.

"Um, Excuse me..." Tsuna said, stopping by next to a parked cab.

The old, shaggy looking man sitting in the drivers seat, looked up from his magazine, "How can I help you youngster?" he grinned, pulling down his cap as a friendly gesture.

"I-I was wondering if you knew where the...Vongola Dorms are?" he smiled hesitantly, bowing slightly in return.

The man looked somewhat surprised, "Say, are you new to this town?" How did he know?

"Y-yes, I arrived a few minutes ago." he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Ah, I see. What kind of business do you have over there?" he looked back down to his magazine, which seemed quite rude to the brunet.

"M-my brother lives there."

The man looked back up questionably, "It must be nice having relations with someone living there. What's your brother's name?"

_"Just tell me where the darn place is." _Tsuna thought sourly, getting impatient, "It's Giotto."

If he was drinking something, the man could have sworn he would have done a spit take. He looked shocked and in awe, as he took a good look at the boy. It was true, he did look vaguely similar to the man, namely Giotto.

"S-Sawada Giotto Vongola?"

"Y-yes, that's his name." Tsuna replied, though, he suddenly realised there was an extra word after 'Giotto'. What on earth was 'Vongola'?

"U-um, so could you tell me where it is?"

The man apologised for stalling, much to Tsuna's relief, and offered a ride. Though, wanting to explore the town for a bit, he declined and asked for directions instead. The man pointed towards an extremely large mansion over behind a small forest of trees in the not-so-faraway distance and drew the brunet a rough sketch of the directions instead of wasting his breath.

"Thank you very much!" Tsuna bowed once more and walked off, turning around as he heard the man call out his name.

"See ya' around kid. Oh, and be careful!"

Tsuna smiled and waved goodbye, continuing to walk following the map, until minutes later when his slow mind realised the extra words hanging off the mans' sentence.

_"Be careful?" _he wondered, looking around, mindful of his step.

As Tsuna walked, he took in the scenery and his surroundings, as well as glancing at the map from time to time. However, as time passed, it didn't seem like the mansion was getting any closer. He sighed to himself again and looked around, recognising a familiar park bench surrounded with flowers. There was only three words that explained this all too familiar predicament. He was lost.

"I can't believe my luck..." he said to himself quietly.

Tsuna slightly scrunched up the piece of paper in his hand and sat down on the bench, careful not to step on the flowers. Losing his count on how times he sighed that morning as he looked to the left, where he saw a group of little boys' playing catch. Suddenly, he felt a little tug on his jacket's sleeve.

"Onii-san..." he turned around to see a little girl with long crimson red hair who looked around seven or eight. She wore something that looked vaguely similar to a females' military uniform.

He gave a look of confusion, but replaced it with a brief smile, "Yes?"

The little girl seemed pale, and her eyes were lifeless. Her expression overall was just...expressionless. After a brief silence, she opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. From the inside of the long black coat she was wearing, she pulled out a lilac coloured rose wrapped in a clear plastic and stared at it for a moment before stretching it out in front of the brunet.

Tsuna blinked in confusion, "F-for me?" he stared at the uniquely coloured rose.

The girl nodded and drew the flower closer to the brunet. Tsuna hesitantly took it from her hand and took a good long stare at it before looking back to the girl in confusion.

"W-why are you giving this to me?" he asked, glancing back at the flower again.

The girl stayed quiet for a moment or two, but finally decided to talk.

"Its' called the rose of vices or sins. It's a magic rose that blooms in the Northern forests of Italy." with her soft, barely heard voice, she spoke in a poetic manner, her expressionless facade remaining. The way she spoke almost sounded like a melancholic tune.

"A m-magic rose?" Tsuna tried to hold back his look of disbelief. _"I've never heard of a magic rose...although, it would be nice to hear what else she says about it." _he almost chuckled at the thought, but didn't want to offend the girl in any way, "So...why are you giving such an important thing to me?" he realised she hadn't answered his question.

"A gift." she replied almost instantly, "It will never whither nor will it flourish further. Only in the most desperate of times, will you be able to make a wish, and only then will the flower whither into nothingness."

"I-I see," Tsuna looked unsure, but decided he would keep it anyway, "Since it's a gift...I'll gladly accept it." he smiled dazzlingly, but the girl didn't seem affected in any way. Not that he noticed anyway.

"My name's Tsunayoshi, what's yours?"

The girl hesitated and opened her mouth a couple of times, which made Tsuna raise a brow. _"I'm sure her parents told her not to give her name to strangers..."_

"Lucifer."

He blinked in further confusion.

"Lu-Lucifer...?" he sounded out the rather unique name, though he liked the way it sounded, "That's a pretty name, Lucifer-chan."

The girl's poker face remained, "Thank you and goodbye, Onii-san." she turned around without another word and strode off into the narrow pathway between the bushes of daisies behind the bench.

"What was that about..." he wondered aloud, standing up from the bench as he gave the rose another long, hard stare.

_"A magic rose? That's just absurd." _

He opened the small map in his other hand and gave it a long hard stare before realising he was just a few miles from the mansions' entrance. As he continued to walk up the right path, his mind kept changing from his brother and his new life to the girl and the so-called magic rose. It only took him one brief glance after a few minutes, to realise he was finally at his new adobe.

**-First page break dedicated to my always oblivious friend, Jin.-**

Heck, it looked ridiculously big up close.

"S-so this is where my brother lives..." he gaped at the the entire gigantic-ness of the mansion before his eyes and inhaled a couple of times before pressing the intercom at the side of the gates. There was a slight static buzz before there was a short click.

"Yes, who is it?" a bored and mature voice asked through the other side, as well as loud noises and voices coming from the background.

"U-um...I-I'm Sawada T-Tsunayoshi, G-Giotto's brother." he felt his heart beat against his chest madly, in excitement and nervousness.

_"Oi, could you guys shut up for a second? I can't hear the person on the damned intercom." _the presumed man was presumably talking to the people in the background who were the source of noise. Almost immediately, it quietened down. "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Giotto's brother."

There was a slight pause before he received a reply, "Okay, I'm opening the gates." there was another short click before it disconnected as the gates rattled and moved apart slowly.

_"Giotto lives with a few of his friends, so make sure you don't get in their way and be polite around them, okay?" _Nana had told him that as well that morning, one of the few which made Tsuna want to go back home the instant he heard it.

"I still can't believe they went to Italy and left me here." he mumbled to himself, taking a look at the different types of carved bushes and stone statues lined up like a pathway. Not long after, he found himself at the doorstep, breathing in and out. Reassuring himself for who knows what.

_"It'll be alright. After all, he's my brother. It can't be that-" _he couldn't resist flinching when the door literally swung open as if someone was trying to escape. And much to his surprise, someone did.

"YOU DAMNED PINEAPPLE BASTARD, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" a teenager with silver hair and angry green orbs shouted furiously, holding what seemed like sticks of dynamites.

"Kufufu. Now, why would I do that?" the other teased. The teen had blue hair had his long bangs parted in the middle and tied up in a strange style. He also held something that looked very similar to a trident. Wait, what?

The seemingly easily provoked silver-haired teen growled out loud in anger and ran after the other, throwing sticks of dynamite which blew up small craters in various areas of the front garden behind the now-terrified brunet.

"Hey, sorry about those two." the man with the same voice over the intercom approached the boy from behind. Tsuna spun around and couldn't help but slightly staring at the man with awe.

The man had red hair and a style much similar to the silver-haired teen. There was a distinctive red tattoo under his right eye, which would probably never go unnoticed.

"You're Giotto's kid brother, right? I'm G, his best friend." the man gave a curt smiled before turning around and ushering the boy to follow.

"N-nice to meet you, G-san. Y-you can call me Tsuna." the brunet said after a second or two, looking down in embarrassment for a second, before deciding to look around as he followed the red haired man down the large hallway to somewhere.

After a long moment of awkward silence and silent stares of awe at basically everything around him, Tsuna finally stopped as G stopped in front of a room with two large brown oak doors with fancy carvings on it. G opened one door and let Tsuna go in first, since he was the guest. Or so for now he was. Gathering his act together, Tsuna straightened up and looked around, only to find himself gaping yet again.

"Make yourself at home and wait for a moment while I go catch the others." G said calmly, walking back out without closing the door.

_"Catch...the others?" _Tsuna sweat-dropped at the thought.

The room was incredibly large and spacious. It was a perfect square-shaped room with pure white walls and three large paintings on the two of the walls facing each other.

"Haha, Hayato sure is crazier than normal today." a cheerful and slightly childish voice could be heard from the hallway just outside the door.

"Yeah, I heard he had a slight ordeal with Hibari this morning." another cheerful, but mature voice replied to the other, approaching the room much closer.

"Really? That sure explains a lot!"

Two figures entered the room, laughing simultaneously before realising the brunet was there. Tsuna smiled nervously and absent mindlessly clutched harder onto his bag which he hugged to his chest. The two seemingly older males exchanged confused looks before letting a walking over and sitting opposite of the brunet.

"Hey, are you the guest G opened the gates for?" the taller, and probably older of the two asked, giving a friendly smile.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi..." the brunet smiled shly in return, feeling a bit eased around the two.

Unbeknownst to the brunet and themselves as well, the two males felt the heat in their cheeks rise. Ignoring the fact, it only took them a moment to realise who exactly this young boy was.

"Sawada? Then that means-" the shorter and presumably younger of the two began, raising a brow, but was interrupted when both doors flew open revealing G with other people behind him. Almost in an instant when the other people saw the brunet, they quietened down and obediently walked over to the sofa's across of Tsuna's. G walked over and stood next to Tsuna.

"Alright everyone, We've got a new addition to the family." G announced, making a few heads perk up in interest, and Tsuna could have sworn he heard a groan. Taking the moment of pause as a sign to introduce himself, he threw his bag aside carefully and stood up.

"I'm S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." he managed to say without much stuttering. Again, he noticed people perking their heads up higher in interest as they heard his name. However, before anyone could say anything, G interrupted.

"He's Giotto's youngest brother."

"U-um, half-brother." Tsuna corrected, playing with his fingers.

"Right." he mumbled, suddenly ruffling the brunet's hair, making him blush slightly. "Giotto is his legal guardian from now on, but since you all know he's always busy with his work, he's _**our **_charge. So I suggest you take care of him or you'll be facing consequences."

_"He's always busy with work?"_ the brunet thought, realising that Nana never told him what kind of job Giotto had.

"Now for introductions. From the right, it's Yamamoto Takeshi and Yamamoto Asari Ugetsu, you can probably tell those two are brothers." G said, gesturing towards the two that had come in earlier.

"Yo, you can call me Takeshi or whatever you want, Tsuna!" the shorter of the two said. He had short, messy black hair and a wide grin plastered across his face. He was rather handsome, one could say.

"It's nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun." the older one said, smiling rather gently.

"Moving on, that's Sasagawa Ryohei, Knuckle, Alaude, Rokudo Mukuro, Joshima Ken, Kakimoto Chikusa and the one scowling in the corner over there is Gokudera Hayato. There's also two others but they're not here at the moment." G introduced. He waited a moment or two so that most of them could introduce themselves properly like the first two did. Gokudera remained scowling in the corner, Alaude who had a constant poker face on, remained where he was sitting, glaring at the brunet and Ken and Chikusa were loitering behind Mukuro who showed great interest towards Tsuna.

"P-Please take care of me..." Tsuna said timidly, uncomfortable with the sudden attention and slight affection.

"Oh Giotto, you finally came." G's voice was heard, and everyone turned their heads to the door almost immediately, parting from the brunet to the blond.

"Sorry, I was on the phone. What did you need?" a deep, smooth and husky voice replied, sighing as he ran a hand through his messy blond hair.

G raised a brow and gestured towards the brunet standing in front of the sofa. Almost immediately, Giotto saw the shocked and nervous expression his younger brother wore. He felt an immediate pang of guilt as he stepped forward.

"Tsunayoshi..." Giotto said softly, walking towards the brunet. G and the others backed away and out of the room, but spied on the two anyway.

The spectators expected some kind of heart-touching sappy reunion, so they paid great interest towards it. The only reason being, they wanted to see how Giotto would act. Although they knew that Giotto cared about everyone deeply, he never showed it in a direct manner, and he was always much too busy and tired with his 'work' to show any other expressions other than tired or fake smiles, anger and such. The man always had a poker facade on, though in front of family, he should open up, right?

Or so that's what they expected. Heck, even G, his best friend did.

Inside the room, Giotto and Tsuna stood about a meter apart in front of the sofa, neither uttering a single word. In other words, there was a complete awkward silence. Tsuna refused to look up to the blond, whereas the blond was looking down at the messy mop of hazel brown hair.

"Tsunayoshi." Giotto repeated, his voice slightly more stern than before.

Tsuna flinched slightly at the tone and jerked his head up, his large honey brown eyes looking up at the others' sky blue ones with uncertainty, "I-It's been a while...G-Giotto-niisan."

"I guess it has been two years now." the blond replied rather hastily, too fast for his liking, as he ran a hand through his hair, not moving a single inch closer towards the brunet.

Tsuna nodded meekly and averted his gaze back to the floor, staring at the slippers that replaced his shoes as he came in earlier. Giotto couldn't help but smile sadly to himself, that went unseen since his back was towards the door and Tsuna was looking down.

Giotto replaced his expression with a stoic one and regained his usual posture. Tsuna on the other hand, decided he should quickly end their awkward reunion and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped just as he opened it. His eyes widened and his mind went blank for a second or two.

The blond had taken two steps forward and wrapped one arm around the brunet's back and the other arm at the back of the fluffy brown mop of hair before pulling him into a tight embrace. Giotto inhaled the sweet scent of orange from the soft brown hair and shut his eyes, feeling the warmth of the other against his body.

"Giotto-niisan..." Tsuna's muffled voice could be heard barely a whisper.

"Tsunayoshi, I missed you." Giotto said immediately after, tightening his embrace. Tsuna's eyes widened at those words, in both confusion and shock.

His mind was jumbled up much like pieces of a puzzle. Giotto, the older brother who he assumed loathed him, was actually showing slight affection towards him for the first time in his long fourteen years of life? Though he was confused and fumbling over his actions, he couldn't help but feel a bit angry. Almost immediately as he felt his cheeks heat up and heart beat loudly against his chest, he managed to break apart before he stopped breathing in that bone-crushing hug.

"Sorry." Giotto mumbled, straightening his white dress shirt.

"W-why...?" Tsuna asked quietly, his bangs' covering his eyes.

The blond raised a brow and chose not to answer that, since he didn't entirely know what Tsuna was starting to say.

"W-why...are you suddenly acting like this?" Tsuna mustered up all of the courage he had at the moment and looked up, his eyes sternly meeting with sky blue ones that remained expressionless. Though, he knew there was some sort of emotion lingering around.

"What are you talking about?" Giotto asked, wondering what suddenly got into his little brother, "It's been two years. Isn't it natural I miss you?" Or so he wanted to assume.

Tsuna sighed quietly and stiffly, he continued to look at his brother, although his eyes were far from pleased or happy.

"For fourteen years in this pathetic life I've had, you treated me like...a-anything but a younger sibling. I was your lackey, I was your messenger, I was your source of blame and anger. B-But I honestly wondered, why things were like that. What did I do to make my...beloved older brother presumably hate me like that?" The way Tsuna said it was pretty blunt and straightforward. Though he didn't want to speak to his brother in such a manner and state his feelings like that, he didn't want to continued living with such a family member who always confused and irked him to some point.

"...You left the house with the same attitude and not a single word, but now two years later, you're suddenly saying that you...m-missed me?" he honestly couldn't help but feel angry at the truth. Two years later, here the two are, sharing an awkward reunion that was everything but pleasant and heart-warming. Tsuna ripped his gaze away to the floor and tried to hold back unwanted tears.

Giotto on the other hand, couldn't stop his eyes from widening at the brunet's sudden outburst of frustration. Yes, it was true that he knew he didn't treat Tsuna very well...but he didn't know it was to that extent. He had never once considered the others' feelings'.

"Forgive me, Tsunayoshi." his voice was soft, but it seemed loud in the sudden silence that approached them. "It was never my intention to hurt you like that. I'm sorry, I never considered your feelings." he wanted to pull the brunet in for another hug, but refrained from doing so when he saw the younger look up with beads of tears at the corner of his eyes.

"I-I..." Tsuna never found it in himself to hold a grudge for more than a few minutes, moreover reject someone's apology, especially if that person was family. "I-It's okay, Giotto-niisan...I f-forgive you." his wavering voice gave off the impression he was going to spill tears.

"I'm so glad." Without hesitation, Giotto pulled him in for another embrace, which was more to comfort the brunet.

"Let's start anew from here, Tsunayoshi. As your brother and legal guardian, I'll protect you and care for you." he smiled charmingly, which would make an entire population of girls swoon over him, though, again no-one saw.

"I promise." he whispered, closing his eyes and rubbing the boys' back as he heard silent whimpers and warm tears stain his white shirt.

_"I'm so glad...Giotto finally accepted me-"_

* * *

To be continued in the next chapter.

* * *

A/N: **READ READ READ! **

Okay, first things first; Sorry for the very late update again, I promise to update more quicker than that! Second, about the members of the dorms, I've excluded Lampo, Lambo and Fuuta for various reasons. HOWEVER, if you want any of those three back into the story, I'll be more than glad to add them in again. And don't worry about Dino, Reborn and the other Arcobaleno and the Varia, because they'll appear in later chapters.

This second chapter was originally meant to be just character introductions and such, but I changed around a few things so it might seem a bit weird at first. Though, you'll understand later. If you do have any questions or confusions, feel free to ask, I'll reply to your reviews either in the author's note or instant reply.

Also, this story isn't beta'd or anything so there will definitely be mistakes here and there. Please ignore any sentences that don't really make sense, I never intended to make it like that. I always check it twice or three times, but there's always a small mistake I never catch! It's also pretty late here, so please excuse me!

Thanks for reading the second chapter, I hope it satisfied you after a long wait! Ciao ciao~See you in the next chapter!


	3. The crazy house

_**Indulgence: Follow the chaos**_

* * *

Thank you everyone who reviewed. Since you may have realised, I'm quite the lazy person. So! I'll reply to every review instead of putting it here, and I'll thank the reviewers by mentioning the list of names here (from the next). From time to time, I'll be holding small contests or whatever such as, 'reviewer #? will have a fic dedicated to them based on the pairing of their choice!' or something like that. Look out for it.

**1.** I'm really really really~sorry to those who got epically confused with the first upload of the second chapter! I accidentally uploaded the wrong file before.

**2.** About the actual story itself now. First of all, for those of you who asked, yes, Daemon Spade (or however you spell that) will be in this fic, but he will probably be incredibly OOC because I don't really know his character and he's just an older version of Mukuro...Right?

**3.** I still accept requests about new characters, so if there's a particular character you want, drop a review or message and I'll try to make it happen for the best.

**4.** Please note that this authoress doesn't get any happier when she receives nonsense and flames! I'm still a novice/ amateur writer so don't expect too much out of me. Also, YES FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME, I do think logically and think about things thoroughly, but honestly, this is fanfic. That seriously does not speak for fanfic, right? 'Logic does not speak for imagination.' If your not entirely happy with the way I do things, I suggest you back off.

**EDIT: 23/01/2011 – I've just fixed a few things and changed Daemon's laugh to his real one (Nufufu). **

* * *

**AU. "Welcome to the Vongola dorms." Tsuna never thought living with his step-brother, Giotto, would make rabbit-hungry wolves hunt him down. Nor did he think he would fall into complete turmoil or love.**

_**WARNING: YAOI (HARD BOYXBOY). TUNA MOLESTING. COLOURFUL LANGUAGE (CUSSING).**_

* * *

**NOTE:** This chapter followed immediately after the last scene of the previous chapter. **Oh, and sorry for the late update~**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

* * *

**SHOUT: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOKUDERA HAYATO~ (9/09/10)**

**Chapter Three: The crazy house**

**Recap**

_"I-I..." Tsuna never found it in himself to hold a grudge for more than a few minutes, moreover reject someone's apology, especially if that person was family. "I-It's okay, Giotto-niisan...I f-forgive you." his wavering voice gave off the impression he was going to spill tears._

_"I'm so glad." Without hesitation, Giotto pulled him in for another embrace, which was more to comfort the brunet._

_"Let's start anew from here, Tsunayoshi. As your brother and legal guardian, I'll protect you and care for you." he smiled charmingly, which would make an entire population of girls swoon over him, though, again no-one saw._

_"I promise." he whispered, closing his eyes and rubbing the boys' back as he heard silent whimpers and warm tears stain his white shirt._

_"I'm so glad...Giotto finally accepted me-"_

**End of Recap**

_"...however-"_ Tsuna began to think, completely forgetting he was in the others' embrace for a moment or two.

_"Although this is what I yearned for-" _he bit his bottom lip and lessened the amount of tears he spilled, _"-I still can't forgive him..."_

Who in this damned world would be _that _much of a kind-hearted soul? Sure, all he ever wanted was for Giotto to show him some brotherly love in one way or another, and he got it. Though, there was that nagging voice at the back of his head that just couldn't make him let his heart out to the older male. For fourteen years, he waited. Waited for what seemed like something, but nothing now. Though, as said before, he decided on something else.

"We'll start anew..." he mumbled, as it came out as muffled words against the older males' supposedly well-toned torso.

"Let's go to your new room, shall we?" Giotto asked, smiling as he patted the brunet's head and broke away, walking towards the door as Tsuna bent down to grab his fallen backpack.

Behind the door, everyone flinched and _tried _to scurry away as the blond gave them the _get-lost-now-or-els_e look through the crack of the door. Tsuna approached his older brother and gave him a curious stare, peeking his head through the door, only to pout as he saw nothing. Giotto chuckled and led him towards the staircase right around the corner.

As the two arrived upstairs, Tsuna was led to a large, mahogany door second to the end of the corridor. Tsuna made a mental note as he looked around. The house itself was a freaking maze.

"This will be your room from now on." the older said, stepping aside after opening the doors so Tsuna could take a look.

The brunet went in first and stood at the doorway, as he took a good long look around the room. He swore it was at least two times bigger than his old one. Everything was neatly placed where it was; the large bed right in the middle of the room against the wall, a wide veranda door on the left wall, a small table to the left of the bed, a huge bookcase in the corner next to it, another door which was labeled as 'Toilet' was on the right, along with a wardrobe cupboard with a long mirror next to it and a study desk right next to it. It was simple, yet elegant. Exactly what he expected from the house, or rather mansion, since he first came in.

"Wow." Tsuna could only manage that word, as he dropped his bag on the floor and paced around the room slightly, flopping onto the bed flat on his back as he did.

Giotto mused a chuckle to himself as he watched his younger brother stare at the room with awe. It was expected. Smiling to himself, he picked up Tsuna's bag. Just as he was about to take a step, a distinct colour flashed from the floor, only to be seen as a lilac coloured rose. He raised a brow at it and thought up with two questions.

Starting off with one, "Where did you get this rose from?" the blond asked, sitting down onto the bed next to his brother as he plopped the bag onto the floor again.

"Huh?" Tsuna wondered what Giotto was talking about for a moment or two until he realised. "O-oh, that!" he sat up properly, giving a quick glance the rose in the others' hand before staring up at the ceiling to think.

"Someone gave this to me as a gift on my way here." Tsuna replied, remembering the strange little girl.

"Someone?" Giotto arched his brow again, making Tsuna trail off.

"Um..It was a seven year old girl...I think her name was, Lu...Lucy?" Tsuna put a finger to his chin as he thought. Darn it, what was the girl's name? "Lucilia...Lucinda?"

"Ah.I see." Giotto said, not really caring much about the girl's name. All he wanted to know was, who gave it to him and why. "Strange colour for a rose though. It's not artificial either." he rubbed his thumb over one of the petals lighty and felt the soft surface, deciding to himself it was the real deal.

"Y-yeah. I think she said it was a magic rose or something...something to do with a wish?" Tsuna chuckled to himself quietly, just the thought of a magic rose amused him. By scientific law, no such thing could exist. Because magic itself was only a trick, and there was no such thing as a supernatural phenomenon. Well, to him and the majority of the population there wasn't.

"You can have it if you want. I-I think the colour suits you." Tsuna said, smiling curtly at the blond before looking away again.

Giotto glanced at his brother and opened his mouth to question him again, but shut it and took another look at the rose. _"A magic rose?"_ he wondered, a sudden thought crossing his mind that made him raise a brow to his own thoughts.

"Sure, thanks." he replied, before standing up and patting the soft mop of brown hair. "I've got work to do, so I'll see you later, Tsunayoshi." Giotto smiled charmingly at the younger, who felt the heat in his cheeks rise slightly.

"S-see you later...Giotto-niisan."

"Just call me Giotto. No need for the addition." he said, chuckling lightly as he did.

"O-okay, Giotto." Tsuna managed a small smile onto his face, wanting to send his brother off with a smile at the least. He watched the blond stroll out of the room with one hand in his pocket and the other holding the rose.

As Giotto closed the doors behind him, none other than his best friend approached him. G raised a brow at his blond friend.

"...And that is?" the redhead just had to ask.

Giotto glanced at the rose in his hand once more and chuckled softly at the other. "It's a rose, G." the blond said half seriously, half mockingly.

G rolled his eyes, "Obviously. I'm asking where you got it from, moron."

"Tsunayoshi gave it to me." Giotto replied instantly, bringing it up to his face to inhale the sweet scent.

"Such brotherly love." G snorted, shoving his hands into his pocket as he walked off. "Don't expect me to cut you some slack just because your kid brother is here." the redhead said, waving a hand in the air as he walked off with his back turned to the other.

Giotto couldn't help but chuckle at his friend. "I know." he turned around and walked the other way, stopping in front of two large mahogany doors before pushing it open.

* * *

Tsuna opened the two doors of the large oak brown wardrobe, parting his lips slightly as he saw a few clothes already hanging. All of which were his. He pondered for a moment or two, but decided not to give it so much thought. His parents must of sent it here before he closed the doors of the wardrobe and headed towards the door. Though, just as he was going to open it, it slammed open before he could.

"Hiie!" the brunet jumped and quietly screamed, taking an entire five seconds to realise it was only Yamamoto.

Yamamoto, only just realising the others' fright, grinned and laughed it off. "Haha, sorry Tsuna!"

Tsuna smiled wearily and walked out, staring at the floor as a heavy arm draped around his shoulders.

"Hey, why don't I show you around the house?" Yamamoto offered, as the two stood in front of the door.

Tsuna smiled brightly, _"He read my mind!" _he thought, "T-thanks, that would be a great help, Yamamoto-kun!" his smile remained on his face even as he turned away from the taller male, looking around the place.

The second Yamamoto knew that Tsuna's smile was directed towards him, he lost himself. He could have sworn it was bright as the sun and cuter than anything he'd ever seen. Though, he decided to keep it to himself. "This way." he replied with a grin, leading Tsuna to a different corridor.

"Yamamoto-kun, what's that room?" Tsuna asked curiously, pointing at a huge iron door at the very end of the last hallway they were currently at.

Yamamoto simply laughed, "Do you really wanna know?" he grinned, and Tsuna frankly did not like the message it was conveying.

"U-uh...I-I guess."

With that, Yamamoto walked over and pushed open the door, only to let out a laugh as he saw the sight before his eyes. Curious, Tsuna waddled over and peeked from behind the taller boy, only to stare in wonder as he looked inside.

Simply putting it - two tall males, sparring against each other in a completely empty room with nothing but the walls and the floor. The taller of the two wearing light gray trainers, very short black messy hair and currently blocking punches from the shorter of the two, who had very short gray hair and was currently shirtless with a pair of black trainers matching the other. Though, his punches were everything but normal.

Tsuna recognised the shorter as Sasagawa Ryohei and the taller as Knuckle from the introductions earlier. There was no possible way you could forget these two. Especially Ryohei.

Ryohei was sending an array of punches directed at the others face, his fists moving too fast for either of the two standing at the door to see.

"Ryohei, don't slow down." Knuckle said calmly, pushing the other backwards with every block.

"Extreme!" the other shouted out enthusiastically, visibly increasing the speed of his punches.

Tsuna paled, _"T-that's inhumane!" _the brunet, being the type who really sucked at athletics and such, honestly found this very disbelieving.

"Okay, that's enough for this morning, We'll continue later." Knuckle said, turning his head to the side as he knew there were two people standing at the door, "Hey Yamamoto. New kid."

"Yo, Knuckle-san, Sasagawa-sempai." Yamamoto greeted, exchanging a fist to fist with both. "I'm just showing Tsuna around the place." he added in, averting their attention from him to the smaller of the three.

"H-hello, Knuckle-san, Sasagawa-san." Tsuna greeted, smiling sheepishly, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything." he said, tilting his head to the side.

"It's fine! Just call me Knuckle, okay?" the man said, ruffling Tsuna's hair. "Wow, it's so soft!" he exclaimed, finally knowing what it felt like.

"O-okay, Just call me Tsuna then." he replied, smiling at both men so he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"Wanna train with me, Sawada?" Ryohei asked, punching the air on both sides of Tsuna, which made him go stiff.

"U-uh, n-no thanks...I-I think I'll have to p-pass, Sasagawa-san." the brunet replied, putting two open hands in front of his face shyly, clearly denying the offer.

"If you say so." Ryohei said, halting his punches. "Oh and, call me 'onii-san' to the extreme!" he grinned placing a hand on the shorter boys' shoulder.

"O-okay, Onii-san." he said cutely, tilting his head again in the process. Though, the other didn't really seem affected.

Not technically saying he should though.

"Move on now?" Yamamoto asked with a grin, noticing the others' discomfort. Tsuna nodded quickly and said his "S-see you later" before meekly following after Yamamoto who seemed unfazed by the loud "I EXTREMELY NEED WATER!" that sounded through the huge iron doors of the room they just left.

"T-that was...new." Tsuna whispered to himself, very much aware Yamamoto could hear. The other replied with a laugh, "Sempai is always like that! Amazing huh?"

"Y-yeah."

"Oh, I forgot to mention. That room is the small training room that's frequently used by mostly those two. I don't know why it's built on this floor though."

"Training room?" Tsuna repeated, wondering why such a thing would be built on this floor as the other said.

After a whole ten minutes of talking about themselves, brief introductions to the rooms and slow walking, they finally came to the last door on that floor.

Tsuna was now, very amazed. Apparently, there were a total of four floors.

"-and this is the entertainment room where most of us hang around when we're bored." Yamamoto said as he pushed the doors open.

"Oi Kaki-pi, can you pass me the chips?" a males' voice sounded from inside. It was a weird accent.

"Get it yourself, Ken." a smooth, calm voice replied, not sounding the slightest bit amused.

"Ah-but I'm on the boss stage right now-Take this!"

Curious once again, Tsuna peeked inside the room and raised a brow. It wasn't as bad as the first encounter.

Inside the room, there were two males in the far corner of the room in the middle of a huge pile of mess. One was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of a television set with a game controller in his hand. The other was leaning against the wall eyeing the mess around the other. They were both wearing the same thing except for the colour. One dark green the other dark blue. Strangely enough, the one leaning against the wall had a barcode tattoo under his left eye and wore a beanie despite the fairly warm weather.

"Ken, you should clean up first. Giotto-san and the others aren't going to be too pleased."

"Ah~Who cares! Instead, let's play, Kaki-pi!"

Suddenly, Yamamoto shut the door, surprising the brunet.

"W-why did you shut the door all of a sudden?" the brunet asked, giving a curious glance to the teen who simply grinned like before.

"Trust me, you don't want to see anymore."

Tsuna blinked, confused. Though, he didn't want to question about anything, he had a vague idea.

"C'mon, let's go up to the other floors." Yamamoto said, leading the boy up the stairs again. Though, his pace increased.

_"Why is he in such a rush?" _

Suddenly, a loud moan erupted from the room they just 'escaped' from. It was no doubt Ken's voice.

"W-what was..."

Another louder moan erupted, making innocent little Tsuna curious again.

"W-what are they doing?" he didn't seem to notice the small blush strewn across the others' face.

"Oh-I need to go to the bathroom for a second. Wait here, it's the main lounge room." the apparent baseball lover said, walking around the corner as Tsuna walked into the room, completely confused.

Tsuna looked around the large, _white _room;the brightness of the room almost blinded him. Laid in a square-shape in the centre of the room, was three long sofas and two single-seated ones. There were various decorations around the room including paintings on the wall, vases and other interesting thing sitting on top of tube-shaped tables and large pot plants.

"Wow." he said to himself quietly, as he sat himself down on the sofa facing the large window that provided a 180 degree view if it wasn't for the lace curtains blocking it.

"Kufufu. If it isn't Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna whipped his head around at the sound of his name. Only to blink as he saw nothing. Tilting his head to the side as a large question mark appeared above his head, he looked back to the window, only to jump and scoot back in surprise.

"Hiiie!" Tsuna slammed into the sofa headrest with a ridiculously shocked expression.

A pair of red and blue eyes stared intently at Tsuna, the other musing a light chuckle to himself as he watched the brunet quiver somewhat in fear or shock.

"U-um, y-you are...R-Rokudo M-Mukuro-san?" Tsuna asked wearily,

"Why, I'm so glad you remember me." Mukuro smiled, or rather, smirked. He caressed a hand across Tsuna's cheek all of a sudden, making the latter go red to the tip of his ears.

"You really are cute, Tsunayoshi-kun. The type that just begs for me to devour you."

Tsuna blinked multiple times in confusion. "E-eh?"

Mukuro leaned forward, dangerously closing the gap between the brunet. Tsuna tried to push the other back, but realised he wasn't strong enough, so he reverted to scooting further back. Though, the sofa didn't let him.

_"O-o-oh god..." _

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut tightly as possible, not wanting to know what came after. Just before he closed his eyes, he saw the others' nose and lips getting closer.

He waited, but nothing came.

"However, I don't have time at the moment. _Later_, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna peeked one eye open, only to stare agape as he saw a purple mist in front of him.

"W-w-what the..." the mist disappeared completely, revealing the empty spot the other previously stood at. "M-Mu...kuro-san?"

He looked around the room frantically but saw no signs of the other hiding or anything. Suddenly, the door flew open with a loud 'bang'.

"Mukuro-san, where are you?" it was Ken again.

"I don't think he's here either." Chikusa replied, looking around. His eyes stopped at a mop of brown hair. "That's-"

"Tsuna, sorry I took so long." Yamamoto came into the room, only to notice two more people. "Yo, Ken. Chikusa. If you're looking for Mukuro I just saw him in the hallway with Daemon-san."

"Ah-Mukuro-san!" Ken called out, running down the hallway, completely ignoring the brunet sitting on the sofa with a expression of confusion. "Wait up, Ken." the other followed, leaving the two.

"..."

Tsuna was confused now.

_"What was that about...?" _

"Did you talk with them?" Yamamoto asked, walking towards the sofa.

"N-no...they just came looking for M-Mukuro-san" Tsuna didn't like the first impression Mukuro left.

"I see. Did he come in here?"

Why was he asking anyway?

"N-no!" Tsuna lied, albeit to fast. Yamamoto didn't seem to mind anyway.

"Right, let's move on then."

"O-okay."

In the hallway, Yamamoto was explaining to Tsuna about their school. By the sounds of it, it was a hectic one to say at the least. What was worse - Mukuro attended the same place as well. Oh the joy. Not.

"I'll have to ask Giotto about my enrolment then, don't I?" Tsuna said with a small chuckle, making the other laugh along.

"Yeah, I can't wait! I'm sure things will be more fun with you around."

"H-haha...I-Is that so?" Tsuna smiled sheepishly, though it was a true one at the least.

Back in Shimon, Tsuna was honestly a complete loser. With the exception of one or two people, the rest of his school's population refused to hang out with a small scrawny kid such as him who basically failed at everything. Academics, Athletics and other things - he wasn't very good at any of those. The only thing he was good at was cooking and housework, since his father was absent most of the time and he couldn't possibly let his mother do all the work.

He never really stood out. He was shorter than most boys' his age, he had unruly, messy plain brown hair and wore clothes that were usually much to big for him. He never looked at anyone in the face properly because the other person usually glared intently at him; too much for him to handle. All of these factors lead to the biggest baddie, bullying.

Shimon middle school was known for the incredible amount of delinquents, bitchy female students and teachers who didn't do their job right. The only thing keeping the school together was the Liquidation committee - something very fearful. Thus, it wasn't a surprise for everyone who knew Tsuna as a 'loser' because they were all basically picking on him anyway. It started with a few insults. Though, they weren't satisfied enough with the brunet's lame reaction so they knocked it up another level.

His bag, books and personal items - all of them had to be replaced at the end of every couple of weeks or so because they were too soiled to be used any further. Everyday after school, his mother would ask if anything bad happened at school, but he always replied with a weak smile and a "Yeah, I'm fine."

Thinking it was fine if he just endured it just a little more until he graduated, he ignored the usual pranks and insults he received from his classmates. That was until some people came up with the idea of physical abuse. Being the delinquents and bitches they were, they pretty much liked the idea.

He endured it, for who knows how long. Every time he was questioned, by his parents or brothers (note the plural), he would make up a lame excuse like "I tripped over a rock and hit the ground face first." They knew and they did care. But it wasn't their role to help the young brunet if he refused any help or such. Right.

Gradually, he grew quieter around his family and made himself smaller than he really seemed.

Though, it was that one summers' day, a new semester; the day his life changed when he accidentally bumped into redhead around his height whilst looking for his new class.

"-na...Tsuna?"

Tsuna broke out of his chain of memories and glanced up at the teen walking beside him.

"Y-yeah?"

He grinned, "Nothing, just seemed like you weren't paying attention."

"S-sorry, I was just remembered something." he looked down, hoping the other wouldn't question any further.

"Oh, anyway-"

They stopped as they heard bickering approaching them from in front.

"-on, just once?" a cheerful yet polite voice said, who sounded like he was pleading about something.

"No. Go annoy Knuckle or Takeshi, Music freak." that was definitely G.

"Aw, but I want you to listen to it first!"

"For the last time Ugetsu, I have better things to do than listen to your lame music!"

"Yo Ugetsu. G-sempai." Yamamoto said with a hand raised, indicating "hello".

"H-hello G-san, Ugetsu-san. " Tsuna said quietly, smiling softly at the two older males.

"Yo Takeshi, Sawada-kun." Ugetsu greeted, much like Yamamoto. It was expected though, they were brothers.

"Hey." G mumbled, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets.

"What brings you to this floor at this time of day?" Ugetsu asked curiously, the question directed at his younger brother.

"Oh, I was just showing Tsuna around the place." Yamamoto replied, glancing down at Tsuna for a moment.

Tsuna chuckled lightly as Yamamoto ruffled his hair playfully, "That tickles."

"You two have gotten pretty close, haven't you?" G said, looking at the constantly-stuttering brunet not stutter around the baseball lover.

"Haha, I guess so. He's pretty friendly!" Yamamoto said, as if he were proud of making a new friend like a small child. "Oh by the-" the sound of a phone vibrating made him stop. "Sorry, one second."

"Hey pops." Yamamoto excused himself and stood further back from the three to take his call.

"Sawada-kun." Ugetsu said, grabbing the brunet's attention.

"Y-yes?"

The man simply smiled, "I know it's a little late, but-" he placed a hand on Tsuna's hair, bending down a little. No scratch that, a lot. "Welcome to the Vongola dorms."

Tsuna's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. "T-thank you!" for some strange reason, he felt happy. Maybe because it was the first time such a welcome feeling overflowed through him.

"Enjoy your stay." G added in, sarcastically. Though, he didn't mean it in a bad way. He only meant to mock Ugetsu.

"Hey, sorry I gotta leave now." Yamamoto said, as he walked towards them, slipping his phone back into his jeans pocket. "Pops wants me to help him out at the restaurant. You too, Ugetsu."

"Haha, sure. My music can wait a while longer I guess." Ugetsu walked forward and slung an arm around Yamamoto's shoulder. The other doing pretty much the same.

"Restaurant?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Oh right. Our dad owns a sushi restaurant." Yamamoto said. "We'll treat you there some time." Ugetsu added in, ruffling his younger brothers' hair.

"I-I see."

And with that, they left. G asked Tsuna if he wanted him to help guide him around the house like Yamamoto did, but the brunet declined.

"Thanks, but I think I'll manage to find my way around, G-san."

The older redhead smiled for the first time in front of the brunet and ruffled his hair. "Kay' then. Have fun." he said as he walked away. Smiling, Tsuna walked the other way.

"Oh yeah. If you're planning to go out to the back, be careful. It's dangerous-" G said as he disappeared down the stairs, _"-For someone like you." _he added inside his head.

* * *

**-Someone bit this page break to death :(-**

* * *

"What did he mean by it's dangerous?" Tsuna asked himself quietly, as he stood in the midst of a bed of colourful flowers. "I don't see anything that could do me harm." he said as he bent down to take a closer look at a bush of purple and blue hydrangeas.

Humming a melodic tune to himself, he stood up with a small smile and spun around, gazing at the different flowers. A bush of roses caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Curious, he walked through the narrow path guided by a long, curving green hedge and stared at the bush with awe. It was a bush of rainbow-coloured roses.

"R-rainbow roses?" he said to himself as he looked at one of the roses carefully.

Suddenly, he heard a voice from not very afar. It surprised him so much, he jumped up. Only to put a hand against his chest in relief when he realised no-one was talking to him.

"Nufufu. Don't be like that Alaude-_chan_."

It was a voice Tsuna never heard before. It sounded much like Mukuro's, but he was sure it wasn't.

"Shut it and get lost."

Tsuna didn't recognise this voice either. Though it sounded calm, it had venom dripping from every word. It made him shudder.

"Don't be shy. You can admit you missed me."

Curious to see who the two voices belonged to, Tsuna carefully stepped his way out of the flower bed and hid behind a tree. Though, lady luck wasn't always on his side.

"Do you wish to die, Daemon Spade?"

Immediately, Tsuna recognised the silver-haired man as the silent one who was sitting on the sofa with a less-than-amused expression.

"Nufufu~Now, why would I?" this so-called 'Daemon Spade' character taunted further, stepping forward once more as the others' glare intensified.

Tsuna watched from behind the tree; watched Daemon taunt Alaude further and further, until it looked like a fight was going to break out. Thinking it was safer to retreat right at that moment, he turned around and closed his eyes as he sighed softly.

"I think I should go back inside now..." he said to himself, though, not expecting a reply.

"Kufufu. Hello there again, Tsunayoshi-kun." now, this was definitely something to have a heart attack about.

"Hiiiiiee - M-M-Mu-Mukuro!" he scooted back out of reflex, but only to yelp softly as the back of his head hit the large tree trunk. Small beads of tears formed at the corner of his eye as he rubbed the sore spot, completely forgetting Mukuro's existence for five whole seconds.

"Are you that surprised to see me?" the blue-haired teen inquired, smirking.

"D-don't s-scare me like t-that!" Tsuna stuttered as he placed a hand against his chest to stop his chest from thumping.

"Oya, it's amusing though-" Mukuro whispered, his breath brushing against Tsuna's skin as he leaned in towards his ear, "-that terrified expression of yours."

With one blow to the ear, Tsuna flushed a deep red out of embarrassment and frustration, pushing against the others' chest in an attempt to push him away. Although, he should have learnt his lesson earlier.

"G-get away from me, M-Mukuro..." Tsuna squeaked as the other brushed his lips against his right cheek. He forgot to add the suffix at the end of his name.

_"He looks like...that person who was taunting Alaude-san just then. W-what was his name?" _Tsuna thought, noticing the resemblance.

Suddenly, his thoughts were cut off by the slight brush of the others' lips against the corner of his. At that moment his eyes widened and with all his strength, he successfully pushed the blue-haired molester away.

"G-get away from me!" Tsuna said, accidentally letting it come out as a shout.

Again, at that moment, the voices from the other side of the tree belonging to the other two hushed. Almost instantly, the brunet covered his mouth, not wanting to be seen as an eavesdropper or anything like such.

"Oya, if it isn't my dear cousin and one other." Daemon said, noticing Mukuro and a mop of brown hair.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped addressing me like such, Daemon Spade." Mukuro replied, half-glaring and half-smirking at his so-called 'cousin'.

"Nufufu."

"..."

All of a sudden, all became quiet and glares and smirks were exchanged. Tsuna didn't like the approaching tension one bit. He could feel their change of expressions. All he wanted was to beat himself for being the curious cat who got killed - just that he didn't get killed - and escape from this place, or rather, dangerous place as G put it. No wonder-

"Pathetic herbivores." a deep, cold voice said, sounding like it was falling. "-and your pathetic glares."

A figure jumped out of the tree Tsuna was leaning on.

"Oya, if it isn't the aggressive skylark." Mukuro mused, standing up properly. A trident in hand.

Just as the raven-haired 'skylark' who just swiftly jumped down from the tree heard this certain voice, he spun around straight away with a fierce glare and tonfa's in hand. Now, where did those come from?

"..." the raven-haired teen didn't say anything whilst glaring. Contrary to the other who was smirking and laughing creepily.

Then, in a blink of an eye, the tonfa-wielding stranger dashed towards Mukuro and swung a tonfa at him, only to miss as the other jumped back.

"Unfortunately, I have two pestering people I'm hiding from...so if you excuse me." and just like that, he disappeared in a strange cloud of purple mist. "Kufufu."

"..." Tsuna could only be shocked so many times in one day. Though, he paled further when a tall shadow towered him - tonfa dangerously close to his face.

"Who are you, herbivore?" the raven-haired teen asked coldly, his tonfa in a position to hit the brunet any second.

_"H-herbivore?" _the wonders. "S-S-Sawada T-Tsu...Tsunayoshi. I-I j-just arrived t-today." he couldn't possible _not _stutter. This man was incredibly intimidating and just plain...scary. Heck, everyone in this place so far scared him like no shit!

And what was with the use of 'herbivore' and tonfa's?

"Hn." was the others' reply. Without another glance or word, he strolled off, throwing his tonfa's to the silver haired male far from him as he disappeared into the bushes.

Alaude caught the tonfa's with ease and smirked, turning to the blue-haired male standing in front of him, who was holding a baton-like weapon.

Almost immediately, he charged at the other and swung a tonfa at the Daemon's face. He made graceful steps and pushed the other back each time with every attack, though all of them were blocked by his weapon. As the sound of metal clashing against one another resounded through the large garden, the brunet decided to stop cowering behind the tree and slowly crawled back into the narrow pathway that lead back to the flower garden.

_"T-these people are plain...c-crazy!" _he could have sworn he almost got a heart attack.

As the sound of metal clashing gradually got louder and louder, Tsuna scrambled to his feet and dashed towards the back door, careful not to step on the flowers or trip over like the klutz he was. Not really caring if someone was watching him, Tsuna slammed the door shut behind him and kept running forward with his eyes squeezed shut for a moment or two.

Just as he reopened his eyes, he bumped into something, or rather, someone and fell back onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow..." he rubbed his bottom, only to realise the other person. "I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't look-"

The other person scowled, "Oh it's you." he said rather...unpleasantly. "Don't fucking run in the corridors with your eyes closed." he added in, glaring at the brunet who shuddered at the intense stare.

"I-I'm so s-sorry...I-I wasn't looking where I was g-going..." Tsuna replied, unable to say anything else under that rude gaze.

"Che. I can't believe Giotto-san is related to a pathetic scrawny kid like you!" the silver-haired teen spat rudely, his green orbs eying the younger boy with disgust before walking off to his original destination.

Tsuna could only remain on the floor with a dejected expression. This was going to bring back memories. Memories that he desperately wanted to forget.

_"People really didn't believe I was Giotto's younger brother...even if they did, they cursed me for being so." _Tsuna thought sadly, closing his eyes as a few pictures flashed in his mind. _"But it's true, I'm-" _

A sudden loud 'boom' interrupted his thoughts. Pushing himself off the ground, he started running from the direction it came from, which was the direction the silver-haired teen from earlier headed towards - the front garden. As he ran towards the front door, more explosions were heard, and a flower with its' roots covered in a clump of soil flew past Tsuna's face as he opened the door with haste.

"Hiiiiiiiee!" he ducked and cowered when a large rock flew into the wall right next to the front door, almost breaking the doors' hinges.

Peeking one eye open from the pathetic position he was in, his eyes widened with fear as he saw the two people he just deemed 'scary'. If his memory didn't betray him, the silver-haired teen from earlier was called Gokudera. He was standing a few feet away from the other raven-haired skylark who had a pair of tonfa's.

"Hibari you bastard!" Gokudera shouted angrily, "Double bomb!" he shouted once more, as he lit up and threw two handfuls of dynamites all directed at this 'Hibari' character.

Wait, dynamites? - He was seriously using dynamites?

"...D-dyna...mite?" Tsuna said to himself quietly, finding it quite hard to understand why a teenager would have such a weapon. Or rather, why basically everyone in this house seemed so intent on fighting or some sort of combat.

Judging by the way the two were attacking each other, it seemed like they were either ignoring the brunet, or they didn't realise his presence yet. Tsuna knew he had to stop the two from fighting before it got any worse, but...it seemed impossible at the moment. He wouldn't stand a chance in the midst of two crazy people.

_"Does this happen all the time?" _he shouted inside his head, grabbed fistfuls of hair as he thought back and forth what to do. Looking up, he saw Hibari charging at the other. Though, something was off as he continued to observe.

Hibari was attacking like before, but Gokudera was only dodging the blows. The thing that felt off was the lack of explosions and the troubled expression written across the silver-haired 'bombers' face.

_"D-don't tell me he-" _

"Ah, b-behind you!" Tsuna shouted out suddenly, noticing the silver-heads distress of some sort.

For a split second, Gokudera wanted to turn his attention towards the familiar voice, but he knew better than to distract himself from a fight with this certain skylark. As he heard the voice, he spun to the left as the other lunged forward where he was previously standing. Without hesitation, he pulled out another dynamite and threw it at the raven-haired teen who used his tonfa to throw it upwards and explode in the sky. Damn - that was his last dynamite.

"Damn." he cursed out loud, as he felt a sharp pain stab his ribcage. He skidded back and clutched the spot. Nothing serious, probably just another bruise.

"B-behind you again!" the brunet's voice called out.

Gokudera wanted to cuss at the brunet for being a nuisance and to leave him alone fight with Hibari, but frankly, he wasn't being a nuisance at the moment, and he really didn't want to fight Hibari without any dynamites.

After deciding to step forward and help the silver-haired teen who cussed at him earlier, he ran forward in hope of saving the other from another blow somehow. Though Tsuna didn't really like the idea of 'violence' or getting hurt, he couldn't just stand there and do nothing when another person was being helplessly beaten.

Gokudera was now leaning against a tree trunk, showing no signs of dodging anything. Hibari ran forward and raised one of his tonfa's, ready to meet flesh with metal as did.

"P-please s-s-stop!"

Tsuna panted lightly, standing in front of Gokudera with his hands stretched out to the side and eyes shut. He was visibly shaking, but he refused to move. The funny thing was - the tonfa was literally just a centimetre away from his face.

"P-please d-don't hurt him a-any further!"

Oh, how he regretted his every action. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, expecting to be hit. However, nothing came.

"Wao." Hibari mused, lowering his weapon with a small smirk. So the herbivore wasn't _entirely_ pathetic as he seemed after all.

With that, Hibari hid his tonfa's into his black jacket and walked off with a yawn. (Hibari's wearing Nami-chuu's uniform at the moment)

Letting out a sigh of relief, Tsuna opened his eyes slowly and lowered his arms, brushing off imaginary dirt off his clothes. As he did, he spun around to face the silver-haired teen, expecting to meet a glare, but stepped back once once he met a shocked facade.

"Why did you...?" he questioned, taking his back off the trunk.

Tsuna shot him the most dazzling smile he could offer, which wasn't incredibly dazzling due to the the hectic first day he just encountered.

"I-It's only natural to want to protect someone when they're in danger, no?"

Suddenly, sparkles and shining effects emitted from the background behind Gokudera. He clasped his hands together and his eyes sparkled as if he was incredibly touched, "You...You save me, tenth!"

Tsuna smiled but then blinked, "T-tenth?" what was that meant to mean?

"Yes, I shall call you tenth!"

"W-why?"

"I shall provide you with details later, but first, Thank you very much, tenth!" Gokudera bowed at a ninety degree angle. "I'll protect you with my life!" he looked up with a large smile.

"H-huh...?" Tsuna couldn't really comprehend with the situation, but he decided to go along with it. "T-thank you, Gokudera-kun." he smiled, ushering the other to stand up properly.

* * *

**Somewhere else;**

* * *

"Here's the students' file."

A woman with long blue hair and amethyst orbs slammed a relevantly thin yellow folder onto the large desk in front of the man leaning into his black chair.

"In a bad mood, Lal?" the man sitting in the chair asked mockingly, flipping through the folder.

"Shut up, Reborn." she shot a glare and spun on her heels. "Expect the kid tomorrow." she said as she slammed the door shut.

The figure in the chair smirked as he looked at the picture in the file and read the information imprinted next to it.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Class 2A."

Reborn mused a dark chuckle to himself and laid the open folder onto the desk as he crossed his legs, spinning the chair around to face the window that provided a 180 degree view of the school campus.

* * *

**Don't forget to read the Author's note down the bottom~**

* * *

Tsuna sneezed as he changed into his pajamas.

"Someone must be talking about me..." he said to himself quietly, messily throwing his clothes onto a nearby chair.

He let out a heavy sigh, "Today was so tiring. Everyone in this place is just...crazy. Insane. Weird. Scary." he said to himself out loud even though he meant to say it inwardly.

A chuckle sounded from the door. "You'll get used to it soon enough."

"Ah, Giotto." Tsuna smiled weakly, sitting on the edge of his new bed. "Do you need something?" he had a sudden thought that he sounded a bit rude just then.

"Two things." the blond said, walking towards the brunet. "First thing. I know it's a little early and you're still getting used to everything, but I need you to start school as soon as possible."

Tsuna nodded and gave a curt smile, despite the fact he greatly disliked school. Hopefully, he could have a new start.

"That means you'll be starting tomorrow. Don't worry about your uniform, books and bag. It's already organised, just worry about getting some sleep."

"The second thing?" Tsuna asked, lifting the light orange sheets of his bed.

"Goodnight." Giotto said softly, ruffling the soft brown mop of hair.

'G-goodnight." Tsuna said even softer, as he pulled the blankets above his face to cover the small blush that formed. Truth to admit, he wasn't used to and actually very fond of his older brothers' love.

Giotto gave one last smile as he flicked off the switch and closed the door, leaving the brunet to sort out his jumbled thoughts in the dark room.

* * *

**Next chapter: The crazy school (Introducing characters: Reborn & co. - oh and Dino!)**

* * *

**A/N: **VERY **L O N G** CHAPTER, I KNOW! Sorry for those who dislike long chapters, and to those who don't like the incredibly long wait. This time, I really will try to update much faster. Hopefully in about a weeks time or less.

ANYWAY- I need your opinions.

1. Daemon Spades' weapon. HELP ME THINK OF A BETTER ONE!

2. Do you guys like a longer wait, but longer chapter OR~ shorter wait but shorter chapters?

That's all...Sorry for any OOCness. I tried my best! Oh and I really do apologise for the long wait...I was quite busy. NOT BETA'D~NOT BETA'D~NOT BETA'D~NOT BETA'D~NOT BETA'D~NOT BETA'D~NOT BETA'D~ (8,287 words)


	4. The crazy school

_**Indulgence: Follow the chaos**_

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone, I swear to god I love you all :D Okay, so I tried replying to every review but if not, then I'm SORRY~

Okay so anyway, announcement: **REVIEWER #86 WILL GET A ONE-SHOT PAIRING OF THEIR CHOICE DEDICATED TO THEM. PLEASE TAKE NOTE I ONLY ACCEPT YAOI PAIRINGS (LOL). (Don't bother counting because I keep track of all my reviews. I will send you a pm if you are that person) **- oh and the review can be for any chapter, not just this one - I chose a random number. Don't worry if you don't get it this time around, there will be something like this on every second chapter, so you'll have plenty more chances.

* * *

**AU. "Welcome to the Vongola dorms." Tsuna never thought living with his step-brother, Giotto, would make rabbit-hungry wolves hunt him down. Nor did he think he would fall into complete turmoil or love.**

_**WARNING: YAOI (HARD BOYXBOY). TUNA MOLESTING. COLOURFUL LANGUAGE (CUSSING). NOT BETA'D.**_

* * *

**EDIT: 23/01/2011 – A few changes here and there. Hopefully I've fixed all the mistakes here.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

* * *

**SHOUT:** THE ANIME ENDED;WHY!WHY!WHY!

**Chapter four: The crazy school**

**Recap**

_"That means you'll be starting tomorrow. Don't worry about your uniform, books and bag. It's already organised, just worry about getting some sleep."_

_"The second thing?" Tsuna asked, lifting the light orange sheets of his bed._

_"Goodnight." Giotto said softly, ruffling the soft brown mop of hair._

_'G-goodnight." Tsuna said even softer, as he pulled the blankets above his face to cover the small blush that formed. Truth to admit, he wasn't used to and actually very fond of his older brothers' love._

_Giotto gave one last smile as he flicked off the switch and closed the door, leaving the brunet to sort out his jumbled thoughts in the dark room._

**End of Recap**

"Could someone go wake Tsuna?" Giotto said, as he walked into the large dining room where everyone was waiting for their breakfast. "He's impossible to wake up in the mornings."

A few heads turned to Giotto and greeted him as the blond walked into a joint room to the right of the dining table and walked out with a glass of water. Though, considering that most people probably wouldn't have accepted Tsuna just yet, he tried not to sigh. Only if he-

"Hm, then I'll go!" Yamamoto said, grinning as he stood from his seat next to Gokudera.

"No, I shall go wake the tenth!" Gokudera suddenly said, shooting up from his seat as well.

Besides a few people, everyone was mildly shocked, "Hayato?" Giotto asked, not quite sure about anything anymore.

"I said it first!" Yamamoto said playfully as he ran out of the room, followed by a scolding Gokudera. "Come back you baseball-freak!"...and then their voices faded.

Giotto looked around the table for answers, but realised he wasn't the only one who was surprised. Heck, even Alaude and Daemon were raising a brow.

It was supposed to be the natural reaction, no? Gokudera Hayato was a person who didn't show any other emotion besides anger and annoyance. He used foul words and actions, and was loyal to one person, and that person only. Giotto. Though, looking around, the blond male noticed Hibari was the only one who didn't really seem to care.

"Kyouya, you know something, don't you?"

Hibari smirked, his narrowed eyes staring at Giotto's. "Sawada Tsunayoshi-" the raven-haired teen started, ripping his eyes away, "-protected that herbivore from his death."

Now the majority of the people in the room had a brow raised. With the exception of Alaude who looked somewhat smug. Yes, Alaude and Hibari were distantly related cousins and Daemon and Mukuro were normal cousins.

"Tsuna did what?" Giotto couldn't help but ask. This was his innocent little brother they were talking about! The timid, shy and weak boy who couldn't even hurt a fly or approach someone bigger than him!

"He's perks my interest." Hibari said with a sly smirk, which did not go unnoticed by Giotto and a few people who were paying attention to his expressions.

"No, you're not going to lay a single finger on my little brother." Giotto warned, slamming his hands onto the table in front of the raven-haired teen who didn't seem fazed by the others' actions.

"Oi Giotto," G started, as the blond discarded his cup onto the table in front of his seat, "I'm starting to think you have a brother complex." everyone couldn't help but snicker or smirk.

"Oh, shut up!" Giotto snapped, strolling out of the room somewhat casually. Just as he exited the room, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna walked in, one walking groggily and the two others averting their attention to somewhere else.

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi." Giotto greeted, as he ruffled his younger brothers' hair with his hand.

"G'morning Giotto..." Tsuna mumbled, letting out a huge yaw, not noticing the others hand on his head.

The blond chuckled, "Take care of him at school, Takeshi, Hayato." he said as he left without needing to hear the two teens' replies.

As Giotto disappeared around the corner, the three strolled into the dining room. Yamamoto and Gokudera were focused on the walls to pay attention to anything else. They seem distracted. Incredibly.

**Flashback - a few minutes ago**

Yamamoto and Gokudera walked through the hallways towards the brunet's room whilst having a one-sided argument.

"Why did you have to come as well, moron?" Gokudera said, shooting an unpleasant glare to the slightly taller male, who didn't seem to notice.

"Should we knock?" Yamamoto asked, as they arrived at Tsuna's door.

"Of course we have to knock, you idiot. It's common sense!" Gokudera scoffed, rapping lightly on the large oak brown door. "Tenth, are you awake?" he asked.

For a few seconds, they thought they heard something, but there was no reply.

"Tsuna, are you awake?" Yamamoto asked again, tapping on the door again. But again, there was no reply and the two exchanged looks.

"Excuse us tenth, we're coming in." the silver-haired teen said politely, as Yamamoto turned the knob and pushed the door open...only to be blinded with an incredibly bright flash of sunlight coming from the window on the side.

"Tsuna-"

Both males stopped in their steps and had their eyes glued on the figure sleeping on the bed.

Tsuna was sleeping peacefully on his right side, slightly curled up. His mouth was slightly parted and the sunshine from the window poured over his face, creating an angelic impression. The two couldn't take their eyes off this incredibly cute sleeping facade that even the coldest of people wouldn't be able to resist doing anything.

The light orange blanket was rolled up halfway from the bottom, revealing the top half of Tsuna's body. Well, more than half. The brunet mumbled something in his sleep, as he rolled over and laid flat on his back. His blue pyjama top was just barely closed; all the buttons besides the two in the middle had somehow gotten undone during his sleep. The sunlight from the window shone over Tsuna's slim and incredibly flat torso. The two pairs of eyes roamed over the sleeping brunet's chest and further down. All the way down to the top of his yellow boxers which were showing due to the looseness of his pants.

"Mm..." Tsuna moaned in his sleep, startling the two.

Blushing slightly, and almost simultaneously, the two walked over to the bed and Yamamoto gently shook his shoulder. No avail.

And so, after a few more minutes of failed attempts to wake up the brunet gently, they decided to get his alarm clock and put it right next to him, which fortunately did the job.

**End of flashback**

"Good morning - everyone." Tsuna greeted happily, still half asleep seeing as he yawned mid-sentence. He lifted a hand up and rubbed his right eye with the back of his hand cutely.

Most of them greeted the sleepy brunet as he sat down in a seat in between Yamamoto and Gokudera (because they insisted). Tsuna wondered why they were just sitting around the table without getting breakfast or anything, until the door to the left of the dining table flew open, revealing a few men walking out pushing trolleys with plates of food.

"...w-what the..." Tsuna said quietly, gaping slightly. Yamamoto laughed, knowing it was the usual reaction for newcomers. _"Do they have chefs working in there or something? A-and are these people butlers...? Servants? Waiters?" _so many possibilities.

As they ate, Hibari grabbed a bottle of water and walked out casually, his black jacket fluttering. Tsuna questioned his new friends, who gladly told him everything about the prefect and how he was the leader of the discipline committee which took care of the 'rules and discipline' in Namimori middle and went to school earlier than everyone to take care of a few things. He certainly did not like the 'getting bitten to death' part. A minute or two after Hibari left, Alaude stood from his chair and strolled out as well, without a word. Daemon stood up straight after and excused himself, mouthing something to Mukuro before he did.

After breakfast, Tsuna went back up to his room to grab his book bag and a few other items. One of those 'few other items' being a small red charm.

The brunet smiled to himself, remembering the time he got the charm as he walked back down to his friends who were waiting at the door. The charm was a light orange rectangle-shaped material stitched together firmly. There was thin, black stitching outlining the shape and a picture of a small gray fish above a small text of words. Under the words there was another picture of a fish, but this time it was a white one.

"_Shimon is where your heart is._" he read to himself, whispering the words again as he shoved the charm into his pants pocket.

"I'm ready." Tsuna said, smiling as he was lead outside by the six people waiting at the door. All of whom were going to Namimori middle.

"Tsuna, did you walk to school with your friends like this back in Shimon?" Yamamoto suddenly asked out of the blue, as the group walked towards their school.

Gokudera scoffed, "Stop asking the tenth such stupid questions!" he folded his arms.

Tsuna smile at the two softly, "I-it's okay," he said, unconsciously tightening the grip on the strap of the book bag that was slung around his right shoulder.

"W-well, back in Shimon..." Tsuna started, remembering his everyday morning routines. "I s-slept in most of the time, s-so I always ended up being late." he explained, smiling sheepishly as his new friends turned to him.

"Haha, so you didn't have time!" Yamamoto concluded, slinging an arm around the brunet's shoulder casually.

_"I-I don't want to tell them everything...just yet." _he admitted, sighing inwardly as he looked around. "H-how far until the school?" he asked, even though only five minutes had passed.

"Five minutes." Mukuro replied, turning back to Ken and Chikusa to resume their conversation.

The brunet nodded in return and walked along with the group, often giving curt smiles and nods during the random conversations that popped up. As the apparent baseball captain and sharp-tongued silver-haired teen explained and showed Tsuna around Namimori, they finally arrived at Namimori middle school. And just by the looks of it, Tsuna knew it was much, _much _more bigger and prestigious than his previous school.

"W-wow." he said, not noticing the mob of girls running towards them.

As soon as he said that, Yamamoto and the others thought he was referring to the mob, not the school.

"Tenth, watch out!" Gokudera warned, though a little too late.

In a flash, Tsuna was rudely pushed aside and thrown against the brick wall behind him as a large group of female students squealed, ignoring him like nothing and surrounding the four male teens. Yes, Ken and Chikusa were also thrown aside - they were used to it. Groaning softly as his eyes were still shut tight, he opened them slowly and rubbed his aching back, silently cursing _his _carelessness rather than the person or people who had pushed him. Though, he gaped at the large group in front of him.

"Kyaa~Mukuro-sama!" he heard the _massive _group of female students scream, "Yamamoto-kun~Gokudera-kun~Ryohei-kun~" in unison, the group sang out their names over and again.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Gokudera shouted, rudely brushing off the hoard of girls who didn't seem to mind. "Tenth, where are you?"

"I-I'm here..." Tsuna squeaked, shrinking as all the faces turned to him.

Expecting to be hit or blamed on, Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, placing his two balled up fists against his chest in a frightened, yet incredibly cute manner. Though, as seconds passed, he felt and heard nothing.

"He's so cute!"

_"Eh?" _Tsuna peeked an eye open, confused.

"Kyaa, I wanna eat him up!"

_"E-e-eat m-me?" _

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out, finally dashing out of the large group along with the other three.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna cried, as a couple of girls ran forward to pull the brunet into a bone crushing hug. "I-it hurts..."

"Get of the fuck off the tenth!" Gokudera shouted, pulling Tsuna away.

Just as he did, there was the sound that signalled the start of class. For a fact, and to everyone's knowledge, if you're still lingering around the school yard when the bell rings...

"Why are you crowding around and not in class?"

"Oh no, it's the leader of the discipline committee, Hibari-san!" everyone whispered amongst themselves, most backing away or running off towards the building.

"Yo, Hibari." Yamamoto greeted casually, putting an open hand up.

By the looks of it, the prefect's eyes narrowed. "You herbivores are late," he pulled out a pair of tonfa's. Much similar to the ones he was holding the previous day. "-I'll bite you to death."

"Che. Bastard." Gokudera spat, glaring at the prefect who simply glared back more intensely.

Tsuna felt as if the atmosphere was hanging on a single thread, and the smallest thing could turn this situation into a total mess. Though, he had to get to class. It was his first day, for god's sake!

"U-um...I-If y-you don't m-mind, c-could anyone take me to the teachers office?" the brunet squeaked out, trying his desperate best to stop himself from stuttering or breaking down. Due to his earlier 'trauma', small beads of tears were still visible at the corner of his large honey brown eyes, which made him look like a small, vulnerable animal.

"O-of course, tenth!" Gokudera said, feeling the heat in his cheeks rise.

Hibari raised a brow, but said nothing and walked away. The rest of them laughed awkwardly and walked to the teacher's office. _Normally_.

As Tsuna reached a door that was labelled 'Staff Room', he told apologised for making them more late as they were and told them to go first.

"Here's your timetable. The classroom 2-A is just down the hall." a male teacher said with a dull voice, pointing down the hallway with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you." Tsuna said, taking a look at his timetable as he walked, careful of his step even though the floor was completely flat and there were no walls in front. Reading his homeroom class, he raised a brow.

"Homeroom and math teacher..." Tsuna's eyes widened slightly. "I-It must be someone else..." he shook his head frantically, taking a deep breath in and out.

"-transfer student today." a deep male's voice said from inside the classroom. "Come in."

_"H-how did he know I was here?" _Tsuna wondered, but nevertheless, he _tried _to relax his body and slid the doors open slowly, holding his breath.

As he opened the door halfway, he stopped as his eyes widened at the person standing at the front of the class behind the teachers desk.

The person standing at the front of the room was an incredibly handsome man with sharp features and an intimidating aura, which Tsuna could feel all the way from the door. He wore a crisp black suit with a matching tie and an orange dress shirt underneath with a matching fedora which was had a yellowish-orange line across it. In his hands, was something that gave a definite reason for him to assume it was the person he knew.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna whispered, disbelievingly. He felt stupid that very moment - how many people in Japan were named 'Reborn'? Though, he didn't know this 'Reborn' person could hear him nice and clear.

Smirking under the shadow casted by his fedora, Reborn spoke. "Introduce yourself." More than a suggestion, it sounded like a demand. No scratch that, it was most definitely a threat.

Lowering his head and holding a death grip on the strap of his bag, he closed the door behind him and walked in, trying his best not to avert his attention to the students who were all staring at him like hungry wolves.

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, I moved here from S-Shimon yesterday. P-please take care of me!" blushing to the tip of his ears, he bent down exactly ninety degrees before standing up straight and offering a sheepish, yet cute smile to the class.

The class stared at him with awe, a few girls even cooing at him as if he was a child. Though, what caught his attention was the sight of two people.

"Go sit in front of Yamamoto Takeshi; raise your hand." Reborn instructed, not knowing the two knew each other.

"Yo, here Tsuna." the baseball lover said casually, raising a hand like he was told to.

Tsuna managed a huge smile, "I'm so glad we're in the same class, Yamamoto. Gokudera as well!" he said quietly, as he walked down the narrow aisle, passing a 'sparkling' Gokudera. Fortunately, or _un_fortunately for him, the majority of the class managed to catch his smile before it disappeared, making them ogle at him with awe again. Both guys and girls.

"Kyaa~he's the uke we saw just then!" a girl said out loud, making Tsuna freeze as he was about to sit down in his chair. "I can't believe he's in our class!" another girl squealed.

_"I'm a what?" _he wondered, blushing slightly as he sat down.

Noticing his impatience was growing further as all the student's attention was focused on 'Sawada Tsunayoshi', Reborn roamed his finger around the trigger; his eyes shadowed as he let a small smirk play on his lips. Without warning, a loud bang erupted the room, and a second later, the roof above Reborn's head had a visible hole through it.

"Say another word and you'll be eating bullets today."

Everyone hushed, a few paling visibly. Amongst those few, Tsuna sweat-dropped as well as paling, thought not as much as the others. _"...y-you're kidding me."_

As the lesson started, Tsuna noticed that Reborn's threat really did work. Not a single soul in the class even dared whispering or passing notes as even the slightest of gesture would earn themselves a bullet to the head or for lunch. The lesson droned on, Tsuna found himself staring at his teacher for half the lesson. It was safe to say that he wasn't paying attention to a single math equation Reborn was explaining, but he did have to admit he didn't need to at this stage. Details later; Reborn roamed his eyes around the classroom, looking for an idiotic student to pick on. That's when he noticed alot of the students' attention was focused on something other than himself.

Tsuna, once again.

The brunet was sleeping with the left side of his head buried in his arms (he's sitting on the left side of the room so he's facing the rest of the class) and was sleeping soundly without a care in the world. This however, seemed to be attracting alot of attention from students who were normally impossible to distract during _his _lessons.

Inwardly sighing, Reborn glanced over to the round white clock hanging on the wall at the back of the room which read five minutes to the bell. The fedora wearing teacher set the overnight homework along with a curt threat as the bell rang indicating the next class rang.

"Sawada, stay back." Reborn said, his two deep black orbs noticing the mop of brunet hair rise. "Scram before I shoot you to your next class." Reborn threatened, shooting a glare at the students who idly took their time and chat with each other, which he really didn't mind. But he wanted to talk with Tsuna in private for a second.

"We'll wait for you outside." Yamamoto said, grinning. Though, vaguely knowing the brunet, he added in, "You don't know your way around, right?"

Smiling thankfully, Tsuna nodded. Gathering his things before walking up to the teachers desk where Reborn leaned into his large black chair with his legs crossed. Once Tsuna saw his two friends leave the classroom, he dropped his bag onto the table in front of him, making the other raise a brow. Though, the fedora covered it. A second later, without warning, the young brunet literally threw himself at the older sitting in the chair, taking him by mild surprise.

"I heard otou-san talking about it, but I never thought it was true!" Tsuna said, his voice muffled as his head was buried in the others' chest.

Reborn stared down curiously at the mop of brown hair, but nevertheless let a _small _smile dominate his sharp features. "Missed me, dame-Tsuna?" his voice was husky and slightly muffled as he murmured into the others' hair which was tickling his face lightly. Deciding to return the embrace, his arms snaked around Tsuna's back and waist pressing him closer to his body.

Pulling away suddenly, but now sitting on the others lap with his arms around his neck, Tsuna let a on a huge smile as the other ruffled his hair. The two enjoyed the brief moment - it was nostalgic and warm.

To make things more clear; Being a very close acquaintance to Iemtisu, Tsuna's father. Reborn was suddenly given the responsibility of babysitting six-year old Tsuna one day when both Iemitsu and Nana were out for three days. At first, everything was just...let's just say awkward. Though, as hours and another day passed by, Reborn found himself liking the brunet more and more who was incredibly cute. Too cute in fact. During those three days, they grew quite fond of each other, and Reborn found himself visiting the Sawada household whenever he had free time. Though, his excuse was always about some kind of business with Iemitsu.

Vice versa, Tsuna was incredibly fond with the man. To him, Reborn was like a second father or a third brother.

For a whole moment, both forgot that they were inside a classroom with people waiting outside. Though, they didn't really care. The only reason being - they hadn't seen each other for almost a year.

Suddenly the door flew open, revealing a blond followed by two others. "Hey Reborn-WHOA!"

Oh damn.

Abruptly pulling away, Tsuna blushed. And with lightning speed, he grabbed his bag off the table, straightened out his clothes and zoomed away a meter away from the man he was previously sitting on.

"What do you want, Colonello?" the suit wearing man hissed, venom visibly dropping from his question.

"I just came to borrow something, but whoa!" the blond haired main was wearing a white and green training outfit. Tsuna could tell he was a sports teacher of some sort. "I never expected you out of all people to be a...a pedo!" the other teacher concluded, laughing as he used the wall next to him for support as he bent down slightly due to his body racking of laughter.

As he did, Tsuna saw his two friends peering in curiously with light blushes strewn across their faces - wait, was that a scowl?

"Shut up." Reborn snapped, whipping out his 'green gun'. "What do you want?" he asked again.

Stopping his laughter for a moment, Colonello resumed breathing normally. "I was wondering if I could borrow leon for my next class because all the volleyballs have been deflated or too soiled to use."

Suddenly, the green gun Reborn was holding 'magically' transformed into a green volleyball. Tossing 'leon' at the blond who caught it with ease, he glared daggers at the other who started bursting up with laughter again. "I-It's alright Reborn, I think I can keep it a s-secret!" he stuttered because of his laughter, which annoyed the other man to no end.

Taking out another black gun from the inside of his black coat, he pointed it at Colonello's head. "Stop getting ideas. This _will _remain a secret however." his finger lurked dangerously around the trigger.

Feeling uneasy, Tsuna decided to leave. "I-I should be going to my next class. S-see you Reborn!" the brunet said hastily, running out of the room past the blond teacher who smirked at him as he did. Yamamoto and Gokudera attempted to question the brunet, but decided not to pry _for now._

The rest of the day flew by like a breeze. Not.

His second period was science, which was taught by a teacher named 'Verde'. Tsuna thought it was a very strange name indeed, but he soon realised the teacher himself wasn't exactly normal either. When the trio finally arrived at their class, fifteen minutes late, their teacher Verde, who had spiky green hair, lectured them about missing out on the importance of science and the wonders it creates for mankind. Jeez, it was only fifteen minutes. After that, they had to stay in an extra fifteen minutes after class which was their entire break time. Though, once Verde got started with his lecture, he lost track of time and managed to get the trio five minutes late to their next class, English.

English was no better - the teacher was some spartan lady call Lal Mirch. To Tsuna's point of view, she was just...unforgiving and scary. _Really _scary, he had to note. It was to his best interest and knowledge that he and everyone else literally ran out the room as soon as the bell rang, seeing as one student was sent flying out the classroom for passing notes during the lesson.

During lunch, it was much to Tsuna's surprise that the gang actually ate together at the rooftop, everyone including Hibari who was just resting on a higher platform away from the group. But nevertheless, he was still part of it.

"Ne, why is it only us up here?" Tsuna asked, looking over at Yamamoto and Gokudera for answers. Usually, the rooftop was a popular place to hang out at for most schools, so he assumed it would be the same here, but...there was no-one other than them.

The group exchanged glances, a few smirking. It was Yamamoto who replied, "Let's just say, this is 'our' territory." Tsuna nodded, but he was quite unsure what that meant.

After forty minutes, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, earning a few groans.

"What's your next class, tenth?" Gokudera asked, stretching his arms upwards.

Tsuna took out a folded piece of paper from his bag and studied it for a few seconds. "History."

"Aw, me and Gokudera have home economics now." Yamamoto said, standing up from his position on the floor as the rest did. "Want us to take you there first?"

Tsuna smiled, "It's okay, I don't want you two to be late again." he politely refused, straightening out his uniform.

"Kufufu. Then I shall escort you to your class, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro suddenly offered, approaching the brunet who was defensively protected by Gokudera and partly Yamamoto.

"You'll be escorting no-one, pineapple bastard!" the silver haired teen argued, taking out a few bombs, which mildly scared Tsuna at this point as Mukuro suddenly had a long trident in hand.

"Go to class before I bite the you herbivores to death." a deep, cold voice said, who was immediately recognised as Hibari.

"Che." Gokudera spat, scowling slightly. "Let's go." he mumbled, walking towards the door, followed by the rest.

"Who's your history teacher?" Yamamoto asked, after they saw Ryohei off to his english class.

"Uh, it's..." the brunet took out his timetable again, "F-Fong." he read.

"Oh, then you'll be fine!" the baseball lover said happily, and with much relief. "Fong-sensei is really nice."

* * *

After school, the group – excluding Hibari for obvious reasons - strolled through the city of Namimori, showing Tsuna around the best places to hang around or dine in. As the group passed by an arcade filled with teens, Yamamoto's phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID before picking it up, he managed a smile. "Hey Giotto-san...huh, Tsuna? Yeah, he's here next to me...sure."

"Here, he wants to talk to you." Yamamoto said, passing the blue flip phone to Tsuna.

"Hello, Giotto?"

_'Ah Tsuna, how was your first day of school?' _Giotto sounded calm, but tired or something.

"Huh? O-oh well, i-it was fine...I guess. What about you? You sound kinda...out of it."

_'Oh it's nothing, I'm just a bit tired. Anyway, I called because I forgot to tell you this morning, but, apparently a tutor for you is coming over today.'_

"O-oh right, I forgot about that!"

_'Yes well, I know you'll be out exploring the city, but I need you to come back by 5:30, okay?'_

"Sure thing. Bye."

_"Later."_

Smiling again, Tsuna passed the phone back to Yamamoto. He told them that he had to return by 5:30 due to his new tutor, which they all kept in mind as they walked around. Ken and Chikusa had separated from the group earlier on as they passed the arcade, Mukuro said he had to meet someone, Ryohei had boxing practice at school and Hibari was being Hibari. Which left the trio, once again.

"Would you like a crepe, tenth?" Gokudera asked, gesturing towards a crepe stand not far in front of them. "They taste pretty good, I'll buy it for you!"

As his face brightened up, Tsuna gladly took up the offer as he had quite a sweet tooth. Resting his legs on a wooden bench behind him, he sighed in content as his two friends walked towards the crepe stand.

He felt at ease; life couldn't get any better than this.

Though, why was there a nagging voice at the back of his head that claimed that he had spoken too soon?

Oh well, screw it.

**A/N: This chapter was centered around Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera and it was supposed to introduce the arcobaleno and Dino, but I couldn't really fit everyone in, so it'll continue in the next chapter. Just to mention, I know it's 'Fon', but I prefer to spell it as 'Fong'. Thanks to ****those who have supported me with this fic in the chapters so far, it makes me really happy and want to update quicker. Anyway, ciao for now!**


	5. The crazy school, part II

_**Indulgence: Follow the chaos**_

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone, your all awesome and deserve my extreme gratitude and love. Oh, and I'm very sorry for the late update! Also, because of the late update, I decided to hold that every-second-chapter-contest-thingy for this chapter instead.

Okay so anyway, announcement: **THE FIRST PERSON TO LIST IN THE CORRECT ORDER, ALL THE ANTAGONISTS (BAD GUYS) AND THE CORRESPONDING EPISODES THEY ****FIRST SHOWED UP IN THE ANIME**** WILL RECIEVE A ONE-SHOT DEDICATED TO A PAIRING OF THEIR CHOICE. PLEASE TAKE NOTE, I ONLY ACCEPT YAOI PAIRINGS (LOL). (I will send you a pm if you are that person) - **Don't worry if you don't get it this time around, there will be something like this on every second chapter (probably, if not random), so you'll have plenty more chances.

NOTE: If you miss out on a single character, get the the corresponding episode wrong or list them in the wrong order, then it will not count. Also, I'm only looking for THREE GROUPS of antagonists.

_**

* * *

**_**AU. "Welcome to the Vongola dorms." Tsuna never thought living with his step-brother, Giotto, would make rabbit-hungry wolves hunt him down. Nor did he think he would fall into complete turmoil or love.**

_**WARNING: Yaoi. Colourful profanities and such. Future (tense, not age) Tuna molesting/raping (no I'm not joking). Not-beta'd (please note I'm not looking for one either)!**_

* * *

**EDIT: 23/01/2011 – Just fixed a few mistakes here and there.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

* * *

**Chapter five: The crazy school, part II~**

**Recap**

_As his face brightened up, Tsuna gladly took up the offer as he had quite a sweet tooth. Resting his legs on a wooden bench behind him, he sighed in content as his two friends walked towards the crepe stand._

_He felt at ease; life couldn't get any better than this._

_..._

_Though, why was there a nagging voice at the back of his head that claimed that he had spoken too soon?_

_Oh well, screw it._

**End of Recap**

"...Oi, wake up already!" the redhead, G, shook the brunet's shoulder gently as he sighed once more.

The beloved idiot of a best friend he had, pushed the responsibility of waking up his younger brother in time for his tutor. G sighed, stopping to think for a moment or two. The young brunet, apparently, was one of those people who always woke up with a startle and almost receive a heart attack if they were suddenly yanked awake.

Brushing a hand through his hair, he decided to use Yamamoto's idea (which he heard from the teen just before he came up). Setting the alarm clock right next to the boys' ear. Just as he picked up the clock, he stopped momentarily.

"Gi...otto" mumbled Tsuna, shuffling around in the bed as to lay on his other side.

The redhead stared at the boy curiously, smirking.

Without further hesitation, he glanced at the time and lightly cussed. He set the alarm to go off in five seconds, as he pulled his head further back and held the clock closer to the boy. Hopefully, Tsuna wouldn't wake up to be hearing impaired. As the alarm cried out with a loud racket, the brunet's eyes snapped open in fright and he shot up from his bed, looking incredibly shocked for a moment or two.

Tsuna blinked a couple of times, his eyes still wide as he finally noticed G standing next to his bed, tapping his foot impatiently. "G-Good morning, G-san."

G arched a brow, unamused.

Glancing over to the time being held in the red-haired man's hand, a slight tint of pink spread across Tsuna's cheeks as he realised it wasn't morning.

"Your tutor's coming in ten minutes or so. Get ready and come down the the lounge." said G, ruffling the boys' hair lightly before walking out.

Tsuna waited until the man closed the door, then yawned. Wondering who on earth his tutor was supposedly was, he walked over to his closet and took out a plain, peach-coloured long sleeved shirt and a pair of plain black training pants. He walked into the bathroom, locking the door just to make sure in case someone randomly barged in.

Five minutes passed, as the brunet emerged from the bathroom, changed into the fresh clothes he picked out earlier and with a semi-wet towel laid on top of his head.

"Why do I need a tutor anyway?" Tsuna grumbled to himself, throwing the towel onto the desk as he walked out of his room, "My grades aren't _that _bad."

Twelve out of fifty for his previous maths test? Sure Tsuna, sure.

On the way down to the lounge room, where G had appointed him to, he saw his older brother and the said man conversing quietly. Almost in a secretive, whispering manner.

"Ah. Giotto, G-san." said Tsuna, smiling somewhat sheepishly as they turned to him, both with slightly angered expressions. He felt as if he had just interrupted a very important conversation.

"Tsunayoshi." the blond nodded, in acknowledgement that the brunet had finally come down.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side, in curiosity and as a habit. "U-uh..."

"Let's go wait inside, shall we?" G suggested, walking in front of the two as to make way by opening the doors.

Gokudera, the first to notice a mop of brown hair behind G, who just came in, was the first to run up and greet the brunet, who was mildly startled. "Good evening, tenth!"

"G-good evening, Gokudera-kun." replied Tsuna, as was greeted by the other people occupying the lounge. Walking over to an empty spot on the sofa next to Yamamoto, Tsuna turned to his brother.

"Ne, Giotto."

Giotto snapped his head around, as if he snapped out of thought, and turned to his younger brother with a questioning smile. "Hm?"

"Do you know who my tutor is?"

Giotto froze for a moment, his expression darkening slightly. Though, Tsuna didn't seem to notice. "Ah, he's, um..." the blond began, unsure of what to say.

"- right here." a deep, smooth voice finished of the sentence for Giotto, as everyone's attention turned to the person standing at the door behind Giotto.

Everyone's eyes widened. Especially Tsuna's.

"D-Don't tell me he's the tutor..." mumbled Gokudera, standing up abruptly.

"Yes, _I_ am the tutor." the man said rather sarcastically, smirking as he tipped his _fedora _down further.

The silver-haired teen blushed in shame for a moment, completely forgetting that the man had quite a good sense of hearing. "G-Good evening, Reborn-san. I-"

Before he could finish is sentence or before anyone could cut in with their own comment, a small scowl and expression of shock replaced the apologetic look he had, as he saw _his _tenth throw himself at the older man. Again. Though, it seemed he was the only one rather annoyed _as well as _being shocked at the same time.

Everyone else, including Giotto, _especially _Giotto, were violently taken aback by the brunet's actions, with the knowledge of his timid nature.

"Reborn!" said Tsuna excitedly, almost squealing like a fangirl.

At this point, what shocked them was no longer Tsuna's attitude and sudden turn of action. No. It was the suit-clad man and his choice of welcoming the brunet into his arms rather than evading the incoming bear hug.

"Yo, dame-Tsuna." said Reborn, face remaining expressionless as he let the brunet hug him. Looking around for a moment or two, he smirked as he saw the other occupants in the room gawking at him and the younger boy hugging his waist. Looking directly in front, his smirk deepened as he saw the horror and shock written all over Giotto's face.

"Jealous?" Reborn teased, musing for a continuation. As he returned the embrace to Tsuna by wrapping his arms _tightly _around the small frame, the blond stubbornly shrugged it off.

"Try not the mess up the room and make sure to finish on time." said the blond, as he strolled out of the room casually, excusing himself to return to his paper work awaiting in his home-office.

After those words, Tsuna let go of Reborn and smiled, "If your my teacher during school, but my tutor after school, wouldn't that be a bit unfair for the other students?" he asked, deep in thought. Reborn found that amusingly cute.

Reborn placed a hand on the fluffy brown hair, "No, I have different material set out for you. Now let's not stall any further."

As the two left with Reborn mentioning they would be in the study room on the second floor, everyone was left there with an awkward silence hanging.

"What the fuck was that?" G asked no-one in particular, as he took out a pack of cigarettes from his jeans' pocket.

"He's turning into a herbivore-" said Hibari, who had just entered the room through the large veranda door. Everyone else was already used to the prefects' unusual ways of entering rooms."-that man."

"Er..."

**-page-break-**

Almost three hours later, Tsuna was all washed up and ready to attack his bed.

Tsuna's lesson with Reborn had proceeded for an hour and had ended at exactly 6:30. Ten minutes later, everyone was together in the dining room enjoying dinner. Including Reborn. Apparently this was going to be a usual routine once every week. Due to awkwardness and a few disputes here and there, dinner had finished quite early and Reborn had left.

Sighing to himself in content at his rather happy mood, he flopped down onto the bed and closed his eyes. Without bothering with the blanket, he slowly drifted asleep.

...Into a dream which he could not comprehend.

**o_o;**

"Tenth, is something bothering you?" Gokudera asked Tsuna, as the group were on their way to school.

For a moment, Tsuna blanked out and continued to walk, as if he hadn't heard the question.

"Tenth?"

It wasn't until Yamamoto placed a hand on his shoulder that the brunet finally snapped back to reality.

"A-ah, s-sorry. D-did you say something?" said Tsuna, smiling apologetically.

"Kufufu."

"Ah no, you just seem to be acting a bit strange this morning." the silver-haired teen replied. Yamamoto and Ryohei nodded in agreement.

"Sorry. I stayed up kinda late last night, so I'm kinda restless." the brunet replied hastily. Though, to prove that he was telling the truth, he gave a bright smile of reassurance.

"Lack of sleep isn't good for you to the extreme!" said Ryohei, punching the air in front of him.

"Y-yeah."

Once the group reached the school gates, they greeted Hibari who ignored them as usual and went off to their classes. A few minutes later when the bell signalling homeroom rang, Tsuna immediately cut himself off from the conversation he was engaged in with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

_"Reborn..."_ Tsuna looked at the man curiously; his mind gradually becoming clouded with an all too familiar dream scene he had been seeing all morning.

Reborn began by doing the roll call and giving out a few announcements before commencing with the planned math lesson. Halfway during the lesson, he looked around the class to pick on a student to solve the challenging equation on the blackboard, but sighed only to see the brunet staring out the window blankly.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." he said, tapping the chalk on his desk impatiently as the classes' attention turned to the brunet who was still unaware of all the eyes. Repeating his name once more, Tsuna still didn't respond, and Reborn felt his patience ticking.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna!" Reborn demanded, as the piece of chalk was hurtling through the air on its' way to Tsuna's head.

As the piece of chalk hit the side of his head, Tsuna's attention returned and he wailed out - "Ow!" - only to blush furiously and clamp his mouth shut the very next second. _"Stupid Reborn!" _Tsuna shouted in his mind, as the teacher smirked at him before telling him to solve the equation on the board.

As usual, half the classes' attention was focused on Tsuna the entire time. Part of this included both Yamamoto and Gokudera once in a while.

_'Ah, I know this equation!" _the brunet said in his head happily, as he stuck his tongue out slightly to concentrate on the increasing numbers. _"Reborn taught me this yesterday~" _he almost giggled, but remembered not to. Although he had changed in many ways and gained a tad bit more confidence in himself, his body still remembered the humiliation received back in his old town.

After completing the equation correctly, Tsuna turned back to glance at Reborn quickly before sitting down. _"M-maybe I should ask him after all..." _he thought, as he continued to copy down notes. _"When everyone leaves, I'll go ask him."_

However, when the bell rang, he didn't really get the chance to. Gokudera and Yamamoto had to literally drag him out of the classroom before their other classmates could have the chance to stick around with them.

**=A=;**

No matter how long he stared at this particular teacher, he couldn't quite gather his thoughts properly.

"Art comes in a variety of different forms. It can be either unique in an abstract way, or just simply beautified with perfection!" the said teacher explained, pacing up and down at the front of the class, sounding somewhat arrogant.

As the teacher finished his five minute introduction to the lesson, he set out work for the class to do and sat down behind his desk shuffling papers around. Tsuna, whose curiously and attention was focused on the teacher completely, had to be dragged out of his daze by a fellow classmate, who for once was not a rabid fangirl of any sorts.

"You're probably wondering about his...style, right?" the girl asked, slightly giggling.

Tsuna nodded furiously, "Yes!"

The girl giggled, amused at the boy's reply. "Well, his name is Skull-sensei. Apparently he was a former motorbike stuntman, but after an accident, he retired to become a teacher at our school due to some connections he had with our principal." she explained, as she brushed off pencil sharpenings from her notebook.

Tsuna almost gaped. "R-really?"

The girl nodded. Tsuna smiled in return. "What a strange person...Thanks for telling me, Sasagawa-san!"

The said girl smiled back, "Please, just call me Kyoko. Can I call you Tsuna-kun?"

"Of course, Kyoko-chan!"

Directly opposite from the two, Yamamoto and Gokudera smiled to themselves, glad that Tsuna had finally warmed up to people other than themselves and the more crazier classmates. As the lesson continued on and with Skull giving pointless lectures from time to time, Tsuna sweat-dropped at the scene directly in front of him.

"-but sensei, you're just acting like a hypocrite!"

"What did you say?"

"You have make-up on as well! If you do, why can't I?"

"That's different! I'm an adult and you're still a kid. It'll only ruin your skin!"

"Well, that applies to you as well, doesn't it? Plus, it's even more weird for a man to have make-up on!"

"Y-you...!"

"Just let it be, sensei."

"D-don't act as if you understand me! I apply makeup on for a very good reason!"

"...and that is?"

"I-I...because my face is art, you twit!"

"..."

Tsuna stood there, expression blank. _"What. The. Hell?" _his thoughts were clearly written all over his face, judging by the laughs emitted from his friends as soon as they saw his expression.

Tsuna made a mental note to himself. 'The art teacher is...weird.'

Following the end of the second period, was a short break. During this time, Tsuna decided to buy himself a bottle of water, as he forgot to take his with him in the morning. Lining up at the canteen, the poor brunet found himself almost being squashed and groped in the huge crowd of students, who were all aiming for a quick, early lunch. Once Tsuna was out of the suffocating hell, he went to his next class with his bag and water.

Thinking for a moment, he realised he was going in the wrong direction and headed the right way towards his home economics class. Hopefully his next encounter wouldn't be as strange.

However, much to Tsuna's dismay, his home economics teacher was as equally as strange.

The teacher, who was wearing some kind of hood that covered her...or his eyes, was towering over a poor student, who received a cut on their finger. "Listen here brat. Even though this is a pain in the ass, I only chose to teach this subject because it slightly higher pay compared to other subjects. Don't think I care about anything else." the teacher spoke in a monotonous voice, and resumed to explaining the next step.

Once the teacher finished with the procedure, Tsuna leaned over to Kyoko.

"Ne, Kyoko-chan, w-what's this teacher's name?" he asked, passing a plastic bowl over to her friend named Hana, who thanked him.

Kyoko giggled, knowing exactly was on Tsuna's mind. "His name is Mammon-sensei."

Tsuna nodded slowly, thinking about the strange names most of his teachers had so far. First there was Reborn, then Colonello, Lal Mirch, Verde, Fong (which he thought sounded the least unusual out of all the names listed), Skull and now Mammon. For a moment, he wondered if all of the teachers had some kind of relation. After all, all of them seemed foreign. Suddenly, it finally hit him.

_"T-that's a man?" _thought the brunet, surprised as he took another glance at his female-like-at-first-glance teacher.

A few minutes into the lesson, a student excused himself into the classroom and passed on a message to Mammon. Nodding as the student left, he looked around the class and eyed a specific mop of brown hair.

"You, new student. Come here."

"E-eh, me?" Tsuna said in a whisper, as he wiped his hands on a cloth before going up to the teacher.

Mammon handed the brunet a small piece of paper folded in half. "Do me a favour and take this to the principal's office. You know where that is, right?"

The brunet nodded, "Y-yes."

The principal's office was a two minute walk from his classroom. Knocking on the large mahogany door twice, he heard a soft 'come in'.

"E-excuse me." said Tsuna, as he entered and closed the door behind him.

Looking around, the office was rather spacious and bright. There were various pot plants and framed photos everywhere. Sitting behind the large principal's desk was a very kind looking woman with deep blue eyes and a flower-like tattoo under her left eye.

"Ara, hello there. Who might you be?" she asked, standing up from her seat.

_"She's pregnant..." _Tsuna commented. "I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I recently transferred here from Shimon. U-uh, I brought a message from M-Mammon-sensei." he handed the lady note.

She thanked him and opened the note. As she read on, she raised a brow in curiosity at the contents of the message. Once she was done, she scrunched the note and threw it in the bin next to her desk.

"Sorry to make you come all the way here just to deliver a quick message, Tsunayoshi-kun. Oh and my name is Luce. Feel free to call me that." she walked around her desk and sat back down. "Take a seat for a moment." she said, gesturing to the sofas directly in front.

Nodding meekly as he did as told, he took a seat.

"Do you happen to be a relative of Sawada Giotto-san?" she asked suddenly, taking Tsuna by surprise. Judging by the information he took in from the people around him, he noted that Giotto was rather famous in this town.

"Y-yes. He's my older brother." Luce smiled, "I thought so. I see a striking resemblance between the two of you."

"U-um, d-do you know my brother?" Tsuna asked, fidgeting with his fingers.

"More or less, yes."

"I-I see..." It was kinda awkward.

"Then, I assume you know Reborn?"

Tsuna's face brightened up somewhat. "Yes. I've known him since I was six!" he exclaimed proudly.

Luce smiled, giggling softly. _"So this is the rumoured child who revealed that man's soft side."_ Tsuna blushed. "It's so peaceful, isn't it?" she asked, smiling as she looked outside the window. Tsuna was about to nod in agreement, but was interrupted by a rather loud explosion.

**BOOM!~**

Luce's smile twitched, as she clasped her hands together tightly. Looking outside, Tsuna noticed the gymnasium was covered in a huge cloud of dirt and dust.

"Alright, go back to class now. Make sure to give Mammon-sensei my thanks, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Y-yes Ma'am."

That afternoon during his second last period, PE, his teacher was nowhere to be found. (Dun, Dun, Du~n.)

**^_^;**

When evening fell, everyone was in the dining hall, waiting for dinner. Chatter and laughter sounded out through the room, as a stuttering Tsuna told his friends about his experience with all the teachers. All was noisy until two people entered the room.

"Welcome back, Giotto." Tsuna was the first to greet the blond, as everyone else did so straight after.

"I'm back," he said with a small smile, "-and I've brought the idiot along with me tonight." just as he said so, a cheerful voice entered.

"I'm not an idiot! I'm just clumsy once in a while."

Giotto snorted, "Once in a while. Sure."

Once again, Tsuna was the first to greet the man. "Dino-nii!" he charged forward, lunging in for a bear hug.

Dino chuckled, catching his brother in his arms as he simply hugged back. "Yo, little bro."

Everyone greeted Dino as Giotto walked over to sit in his seat. From the corner of his eye, he saw his two younger brothers standing in the same spot; the brunet refusing to let the other go. However, what caught his attention was the look of pure joy written all over Tsuna's face, and the equally happy expression returned by Dino.

It was a painful sight. It stabbed him like an arrow through his heart, though, he didn't really want to know why. He been trying to deny the truth for a long time. The feeling bubbling in his chest was something akin to guilt and-

Giotto snorted inwardly, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he burned the image out of his memory for good. _"It's anything but that." _he mused to himself, as people came bustling into the room with trays of their dinner plates.

-Jealousy.

* * *

**A/N: That was a rather boring and pointless chapter, but I had to get it down in order to proceed with the next chapter. Also, I would like to note that, I make up the story as it goes, so that would be one excuse as to why I update so late. I only start typing when the ideas come to me (which is completely random depending on my mood, lol). **

**Two last things, I want to mention. **

**1) Check out my poll. **

**and 2) How does a new story sound? :D The main pairing is G27. **

**Something like a summary: AU. Giotto is an infamous mafia leader with a large bounty on his head. Tsuna is part of the local police force, aiming for the top. But when a forbidden love forms, fate starts to play its' role.**

**Yes. It's AU (I love AU stories) and it's taking place in those cowboy-style towns you see in those old western movies. Tell me what you guys think, because ideas related to that story are just dominating my mind!**


	6. Desire

_**Indulgence: Follow the chaos**_

* * *

A/N: Okay. I managed to get chapter 6 after scrapping the first three attempts. Also, I recently re-read the thing so far, and now, I feel like scrapping the whole thing and starting over. So instead, I will be _**editing everything from chapter one**_. No major editing. Just a few mistakes and maybe a few paragraphs at the most if I'm dissatisfied. Oh and yes, I changed the summary.

* * *

**AU. "Welcome to the Vongola dorms." Tsuna never thought living with his step-brother, Giotto, would make rabbit-hungry wolves hunt him down. Nor did he think he would fall into complete turmoil or love. Honestly. **

_**WARNING: Yaoi. Colourful profanities throughout the entire story. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TUNA MOLESTING. BE WARNED!**_

_Don't like? Don't read :)__**  
**_

* * *

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

* * *

**Chapter six: Desire  
**

**Recap**

_Everyone greeted Dino as Giotto walked over to sit in his seat. From the corner of his eye, he saw his two younger brothers standing in the same spot; the brunet refusing to let the other go. However, what caught his attention was the look of pure joy written all over Tsuna's face, and the equally happy expression returned by Dino._

_It was a painful sight. It stabbed him like an arrow through his heart, though, he didn't really want to know why. He been trying to deny the truth for a long time. The feeling bubbling in his chest was something akin to guilt and-_

_Giotto snorted inwardly, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he burned the image out of his memory for good. "It's anything but that." he mused to himself, as people came bustling into the room with trays of their dinner plates._

_-Jealousy._

**End of Recap**

A new routine was gradually beginning to fall into place, he thought to himself. A hassle; another reason to skip school all for the best. Tsuna's eyes _slowly_ grew bigger, as he _slowly_ stepped backwards. Much to his dismay, however, he fell on his bottom, accidentally slamming his back onto the wall behind him with a painful thud as a faint 'crack' from the lower end of his leg was heard.

"Oh, that does me a favour." Said a much bigger, brute third-year student, as he squatted down dangerously close to the brunet. "I've got myself quite the catch, haven't I?" He smirked, slamming his left hand right next to the brunet's hair, as to keep him trapped.

Unable to sound out his voice, Tsuna hopelessly squeezed his eyes shut. _"S-someone, anyone, please help me!" _

And almost as if his inner voice had actually been heard, his 'savior' had come.

"This area is out of bounds during lunch break, herbivores."

"Che, just my luck." the brute mumbled under his breath, standing up straight.

Despite the sudden sharp pain coursing through his leg, Tsuna took this chance to scramble up and ran towards Hibari. And despite fearing the prefect, Tsuna couldn't help but cower behind him for protection in such a situation. Without a chance to utter a single word, neither Tsuna or the third-year brute had the chance explain anything. Hibari had strode forward and with one swift swing, had slammed the end of his tonfa into the brute's stomach. Due to such impact, the wall had suffered a visible crack.

"Kusakabe, get someone to deal with this." Hibari ordered, as his second-in-command had just come around the corner.

"Understood, Kyou-san."

As Kusakabe left to make a few calls, Hibari turned around and looked down to the brunet, who was starting agape at the third-year and the wall.

_"How strong is this person!" _the brunet shouted in his mind; eyes widening further if possible.

"Get back to class or I'll bite you to death as well." said the raven-haired prefect. Though he said that, he slid his tonfa's back into his jacket.

Frightened of the possibilities of what would happen if he didn't obey, Tsuna hurriedly tried to get onto his feet. Only to fail miserably. Hibari watched curiously as Tsuna held onto his left ankle with a pained expression; groaning accompanied with something mumbled under his breath. Almost as if he had forgotten the prefect's presence for a moment or two, Tsuna shot his head up and smiled sheepishly. A sweat drop rolling down the side of his face.

"I-I can't...s-stand." he stuttered, blushing as he turned away.

Sighing inwardly, Hibari was unamused, as he had no other option but to help the brunet to the infirmary. Not that he really minded though. Without Tsuna needing to ask for help or for the prefect to say anything, Hibari scooped up the rather light boy and strode off down the hallway.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, slightly alarmed as he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

Blushing, Tsuna remained silent as the prefect proceeded to ignore him. Within a few seconds, he felt himself being dropped onto a soft chair. As he did, the school nurse entered the room.

"Ah, are you injured anywhere?" she asked, looking at the brunet curiously. Positively frightened of the prefect, she ignored him as he walked out the room without uttering a single word. "Did he bring you here?"

"Y-yes." Tsuna replied, wincing as he tried to put pressure on his foot.

The nurse proceeded to take a look at Tsuna's swollen ankle, humming to herself as she treated it carefully, minding Tsuna who continued to wince and fidget at the pain.

"Hm, you won't be able to walk on your left for a while." she said quietly, packing away the bandages. "I think it's best if you just go home for today. Is there anyone available to pick you up now?" She asked, as she wrote down his name on an 'early leave student pass'.

Tsuna thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with an answer. Giving him time to think and lay off his ankle, the nurse excused herself to quickly grab something from her car. However, just as she left, Gokudera came bursting through the infirmary doors, followed by Yamamoto.

"Tenth, what happened! Which bastard did this to you?" he shouted, taking out a handful of dynamites to exaggerate.

Yamamoto came up and put a hand on his shoulder, urging the teen to calm down despite the profanities thrown at him. Explaining that they were searching for him until they bumped into Hibari who told them Tsuna was in the infirmary, he stopped as he saw Tsuna's name written on the early leave student pass. Tsuna told them he twisted his ankle to the point where he couldn't walk on his left, which resulted in him needing someone to pick him up. Going into a brief discussion, the trio ended up deciding on Dino.

"I'll give him a call then." said Yamamoto, as he pressed a few buttons and put his phone to his ear.

Tsuna chuckled to himself as he heard Dino's panicking voice over the line. Two minutes later, Yamamoto hung up and told Tsuna that they should wait at the gates. Almost forgetting about the swelling pain in his ankle, Tsuna fell back onto the chair as he failed to stand up.

"Ah, tenth! I'll help you walk to the gates." Gokudera offered, as Tsuna slung his right arm around his neck. Since Gokudera was much too tall for Tsuna, he had to bend forward whilst walking. But since it was for the tenth, he didn't mind. Rather, he enjoyed the fact. Yamamoto ran back to the classroom to grab Tsuna's bag.

As they reached the gates, a sleek black car pulled up right in front of them. As expected, Dino came bursting out of the backseat door. Refraining himself from hugging the brunet, he helped Tsuna into the backseat.

"Ah, Thank you, Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto-kun." said Tsuna, giving them a bright smile. Just as he did, the bell rang, indicating the second last period of the day. Ushering the two to hurry back to class, Dino hopped into the car next to his brother and shut the door.

In the backseat of the car, Dino watched his younger brother as he shifted around to get comfortable in his seat. Sighing out loud, he chuckled as Tsuna gave him a partially startled glance. Placing a hand on the fluffy mop of brown hair, he let out a small chuckle.

"How did you manage to injure yourself this time?" he asked,

Tsuna began to fidget with his fingers as he refused to look at Dino. "I-I...wasn't looking where I was going and t-tripped over." he lied.

"You know, you're not a very good liar." Dino finally said, after a few seconds of silence.

"E-eh?"

"You're my cute little brother. Of course I would know if your lying or not by now!" the older blond smiled, as he pulled Tsuna closer towards him with an arm around his waist. "So tell me, what really- Oh! Romario, pull over!"

Tsuna looked up at his brother curiously as he looked down with a grin. "There's a really nice juice shop over there." Dino leaned forward towards the driver, Romario, and pointed towards a shop crowded with people just a metre or so from the car. "Romario, could you go buy my usual and peach juice for Tsuna?" he asked, leaning back as Romario nodded.

"Anyway, what really happened?"

Tsuna stayed quiet for a moment or two before snuggling up closer to his brother and clutching his shirt like a child. "T-today...Whenever I wasn't with Gokudera and the rest, usually someone I didn't know came up to me and asked me out for a d-date...I always refused! But then they started...molesting me."

Dino was taken aback for a moment, but quickly regained his composure as he cleared his throat. _"That's because he's so defenseless and cute." _Dino thought to himself, "So, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything..." Tsuna replied, as Dino looked at him curiously. "W-well, I wanted to, but I couldn't! Either Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun or Hibari-san would come just in time."

"Eh, Kyouya?"

"Yeah. Earlier, a third-year was about to do s-something to me but I-I fell over and twisted my ankle. Then Hibari-san came just in time and took me to the infirmary."

Dino raised a brow. _"So Kyouya's making Tsuna an exception, eh?" _- "I see. Aren't you glad you have such caring friends?" he smiled. Tsuna nodded, closing his eyes.

Romario returned to the drivers' seat and handed Dino the two cups. Tsuna took the peace juice without hesitation and happily thanked the older. "Mm, this tastes really good!"

"I know right?"

**-This page break for rent-**

When Tsuna and Dino had arrived home to the mansion earlier, absolutely no-one was home except for the house keepers and other people who worked around the place. Noticing Tsuna yawn into his hand, Dino abruptly picked him up bridal style and took him up to his room, suggesting he should get some rest. Evening had fallen, but the brunet was still sleeping soundly on his bed, changed into his sky blue pyjama's.

Downstairs, everyone except Alaude, Daemon and Knuckle were present in the dining room. Eating. After Tsuna fell asleep earlier in the afternoon, Dino had gone out to get him an arm crutch for his left as to make walking easier. Though, the stairs was still quite a hassle. However, they had left him alone to sleep a little longer, but had eventually forgotten to wake him up for dinner once it came out.

"By the way, did anyone go up to wake Tsuna?" Giotto asked, noticing his youngest brother was rather late.

"I thought Gokudera did." said Yamamoto, breaking away from his conversation with Ryohei.

"Wasn't me. Dino did." Gokudera mumbled, chewing on his rice.

"Eh, but I thought you did." Dino replied, looking up at Gokudera. Both paused for a moment, before face palming. "I'll go up now-"

Just as he stood up, the doors opened with a small creak and in came Tsuna, who easily slipped through the small space.

"Ah, Tsuna! I'm sorry I didn't go wake you up earlier." Dino said, as he watched Gokudera get up to pull out the chair for the brunet.

Tsuna managed a small smile, "Ah, no, it's fine. I probably wouldn't of woken up if you did anyway." he said, placing his arm crutch on the floor next to him.

Giotto and the others, who had stayed rather silent, just stared at the brunet, who didn't seem all that happy with the stares directed at him.

"Tsuna, what kind of accident caused you to sustain such an injury?" Giotto asked, clearly speaking with a worried tone.

Tsuna turned away, blushing slightly. "U-uh...A t-third year delinquent started chasing me after I bumped into him. I-I...kinda tripped over and twisted my ankle in the process." he lied. Again. Well, it wasn't _exactly _what happened, but it was good enough. Right?

Giotto questioned no further, as he raised a brow before mentally shaking off all his other questions. "Be careful next time. I wouldn't want you coming home aching all over." he said with a brief, yet charming smile. Though Tsuna didn't know why, he blushed. The blood had automatically rushed up to his cheeks without warning.

"I-I will..." Tsuna mumbled under his breath, as he popped a piece of meat into his mouth.

"So, Tsuna. Do you think I'll have to get you a _body_guard?" Dino asked, grinning.

"N-no thanks!" Tsuna responded straight away, hating the idea of having someone watch your every move and follow you like a shadow. Though, he didn't exactly catch what Dino was _literally _talking about.

"The tenth doesn't need a bodyguard. I'll be the one to protect him!" Gokudera almost shouted, though thankfully, he didn't. Don't want to ruin the 'nice' atmosphere now, do we?

"Well, today just proved that you couldn't" The blond replied, earning himself a glare. "Just telling the truth." he added in quietly, sweat-dropping as the silver-haired teen refused to break his 'glare' towards Dino.

"Sawada!" Ryohei suddenly shouted, slamming his hands onto the table as he abruptly pulled himself up from the chair. Tsuna let out a short, girlish scream before replying, "Y-yes, o-onii-san?" with a small voice. The sudden action had scared him quite a bit.

"Join the boxing club! It'll solve all your problems to the extreme!" Something akin to a fiery passion burned in his eyes, as he pulled up two fists, proceeding to punch the air in front of him for exaggeration.

"Che. The tenth doesn't need your stupid boxing!" Gokudera scoffed, slamming his empty glass cup onto the table.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, OCTOPUS-HEAD! BOXING IS EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted even louder than before; the fiery passion in his eyes growing even larger.

"I said the tenth doesn't need your stupid boxing, turf-head!"

"TAKE THAT BACK TO THE EXTREME!"

"STOP SHOUTING, YOU'RE TOO LOUD TURF-HEAD!"

"WHAT! YOU'RE SHOUTING AS WELL, OCTOPUS-HEAD!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, BOXING IDIOT!"

"Now, now. Calm down you two!"

"You stay out of this, baseball-freak!"

"Haha, now now."

Tsuna paled slightly as he comically sweat-dropped. Ugetsu was laughing in his seat, much like Yamamoto who didn't seem to care about the profanities thrown towards him every time he tried to calm the two down. G proceeded to ignore the laughing idiot next to him and the annoying teens in front of him. Turning to the side, he grew even more irritated when the noise level continued to increase. Giotto laughed at his best friend, as the latter attempted to start a conversation with himself to ignore everything around him. Hibari was already long gone and Mukuro and the two that always followed him had left earlier.

The two continued to bicker, that is, until a new voice popped up in the doorway.

"If you're looking for a way for dame-Tsuna to protect himself, I could offer a special training regime."

Tsuna whipped his head to the side, his face lighting up like lights on a christmas tree as he shot a smile at Reborn. Unfortunately, he couldn't go for a hug. Darn ankle.

"Reborn, why are you here again?" Giotto asked, his expression was... just plain expressionless as he took a sip from his glass of water.

"Am I unwelcome here?" he asked sarcastically, leaning against the door frame. "I've got a little message for you, Giotto. It's from Alaude."

"Alaude?" Giotto raised a brow as he stood up. "Right."

It was Tsuna's turn to be curious. _"Come to think of it, Alaude-san isn't here. Neither is Knuckle or Daemon-san." _As Giotto walked out the room followed by Reborn who shot Tsuna a quick smirk. Tsuna began to ponder about what Reborn had said just then. _"A special training regime?" _

That night, Tsuna had been left pondering about Reborn's little suggestion before drifting off to sleep. _**  
**_

_**-This page break (#2) for rent as well. Free of charge :D-**_

In the morning on the groups usual walk to school, Yamamoto suddenly informed them he wouldn't be with them for the day.

"Eh, why not?" Tsuna asked, slightly disappointed.

"I've got an important baseball match next week. Gotta give it our all this time, so we got permission from the teachers to practice for the whole day!"

"R-really? In that case, good luck!" Tsuna gave him a bright smile, as all sorts of shiny effects and flowers popped up from the background behind him. Yamamoto grinned in return. Blushing.

"Tenth, please excuse my insolence!" Gokudera suddenly bowed, as the group stopped walking. "I have to go restock my dynamites today!" he continued to stay in his ninety degree bowing position, as Tsuna tried to get him to stand up straight.

"A-ah, t-that's fine with me. Aren't you going to get into trouble for skipping school though?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head to the side with worry as his eyes grew slightly larger.

Gokudera stood up straight again and tried to, but miserably failed to hide his blush as he scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I have someone to cover for me, so it's fine!"

"R-really?"- _"I wonder who..." _Tsuna thought. Half-serious, half-sarcastic.

"Then, I'll be on my way." he bowed briefly once more before walking through a narrow alleyway that apparently lead to the shopping district.

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei continued walking as the two sportsmen talked about their favourite sports. As usual. Tsuna turned around, noticing Mukuro and the two that always followed him weren't walking with them. _"I didn't see Mukuro at breakfast either..." _Although it wasn't like him to be so curious and pry into other peoples' lives, he couldn't help but wonder about Mukuro and the rest of Giotto's friends, who seemed to disappear and appear so randomly all the time.

Come to think of it, he hadn't asked Giotto about his or anyone else's occupation.

When the trio arrived at school, their 'daily fangirls' had come around to ogle over them like they always did. Only until the bell rang, everyone scurried off before Hibari appeared.

"Then, I'll see you two later. I might drop by for lunch though." he chuckled, waving with his back turned to them.

"You have to!" Tsuna called out. He turned around to suggest to Ryohei they go to class before they're late, but noticed he wasn't next to him anymore. Much further in front of him, Ryohei was looming over a poor first year.

"YOU! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"Huh? I'm already in a club, dude!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped as he decided to get to class first before Hibari came along to bite him to death. Once he got into the building, he cursed his luck as he stopped in front of the flight of stairs he usually walked up to get to his class. He was a _pure _klutz. Much his older brother and mother. Though, he had a feeling his older brother was a bit more...clumsy than he was. His mother, Nana, was just simply forgetful all the time.

"Just my luck." Tsuna mumbled to himself, as he slowly went up the stairs one by one. The corridor was completely empty. Everyone had already gone to their classes.

As he got up to the second flight of stairs -much to his dismay-, Tsuna went up the first step, only to notice something small and furry moving in the corner of the second step. Deciding to ignore whatever it was and hurry to class, he stepped up, only to let out a high-pitched shriek and fall back onto his bottom. The small furry thing that had being moving around in the corner, had dashed past his foot and arm crutch.

"A-A rat?" he said to himself, as he looked somewhat disgusted. He had always been afraid of the smallest things in this world. It was so like him to almost fall off the flight of stairs and break a bone because a _tiny, harmless rat _had brushed against his foot. Or rather, shoe.

Tsuna sighed, as he blindly groped for his crutch that was surely somewhere around him. "Huh?" Noticing nothing was around him, he twisted around. His arm crutch lying on the fifth step (from the top) of the first flight of stairs.

Deciding it was a good idea to just stretch and reach out for the thing rather than getting on his two feet and risk rolling down the stairs. Tsuna twisted back around and got on all fours, as he stretched out his right arm to grab the thing. Much to his dismay, again, his arm was a little to short for the fifth step.

"Oh great..." he mumbled to himself again, stretching further. If he didn't pull back soon, he was a hundred percent sure he was going to tumble down the stairs head first. _"Just a little fur-"_

His inner thoughts were cut off by the sight of the crutch being lifted off the step. As he felt a large, warm hand ruffle his messy hair, he looked up, only to see his homeroom teacher.

"Reborn!" he smiled, sitting back down properly. He muttered a thanks as Reborn offered a hand. "Why are you here? What about the class?" he asked, brushing his hands together to get rid of the dirt.

"I had a feeling you'd be in this kind of situation if I came down." Reborn replied, sounding somewhat amused. "You're too easy to predict."

"S-sorry... A rat ran past my feet as I was going up." he smiled nervously as his teacher rose a brow.

"A rat." he repeated flatly.

"Yeah..."

Reborn sighed, as he put an arm around his back so the boy wouldn't suddenly fall back again. "It seems like I might have to train you into a man."

"Eh?" Suddenly, Tsuna remembered the words given the previous night. "Reborn, about what you said last night..."

The said man gave an indication that he was listening as the brunet continued on until they reached their class. A few of his female classmates apologised for not realising his injury beforehand, however, they were forgiven with the cute smile Tsuna always had on around his friends.

Class had begun and ended in what seemed like a minute. However, since Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't present, he couldn't help but feel a tad bit lonely. Kyoko had invited him to sit with her and Hana during the break, which he happily accepted. They had been approached twice, by a few guys from other second-year classes, however Hana and her colourful profanities shooed them off in an instant.

The rest of the days' periods had begun and ended faster than he had anticipated. He thought time would pass slowly without his friends. Though, his teachers often gave rather enjoyable punches during their lessons. Regarding one of his teachers, literally. By the time lunch came around, Tsuna made his way to the toilet, as he had a strange habit of going to the toilet first thing during lunch. However, fifty-percent of the time, he would be stopped by someone he didn't know. Usually someone who wanted their way with him.

However, Tsuna had seemed to have forgotten about that teeny-weeny detail as he accidentally bumped straight into another, much taller person.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He bowed in apology, as he brushed past the person. However, he let out a small shriek when he was roughly pulled back by the back of his shirt collar.

"Aah, you're class 2-A's newest slut, aren't cha'?" It was another third-year brute. This time, however, he seemed a bit more intimidating and stronger than the rest of the people Tsuna had encountered so far.

"E-excuse m-me?" the brunet squeaked out, eyes slowly widening with fright. _"W-what did I do to deserve t-this?" _He really felt like crying. Really.

"It's all thanks to you one of ma' bro's winded up in hospital. And you're gonna regret it now." Without much warning, Tsuna felt himself being dragged off further down the corridor as his crutch was left lying on the floor where he was previously standing. Struggling to free himself from the deathly tight grasp on his collar, Tsuna felt beads of tears forming at the brim of his eyes as he was forced to move forward with the pain in his left ankle slowly becoming more painful with every step he took.

The other students, who had witnessed this scene and had been standing there almost gaping, immediately scurried off feeling more or less guilty. Although they had desperately wanted to help the poor, defenseless brunet, but _no-one_ had the guts to face up against that particular third-year student and the two seemingly underlings that followed him. The guy had the nickname 'Nightmare', which was apparently given to him by the leader of a fearsome mob group, as rumors said. According to further rumors and a few sightings by other students, Nightmare had been seen around the red light district multiple times, participating in illegal drug trading and mob fights quite a number of times. However, how he was still in this school was still a mystery.

Elsewhere in the third-years' toilet blocks, Tsuna was unceremoniously thrown against the the tiled wall. Outside, the two others who had been following their supposedly leader, were guarding the place as to let no-one else come in and disturb him.

"Now then," 'Nightmare' begun, as he squatted down in front of Tsuna, smirking as the latter shook uncontrollably with fear. "You're gonna regret ever bumping into me."

"I-I'm s-so-sorry...p-please f-" Tsuna began, hopelessly stuttering as he was cut off by a large hand roughly taking hold of his throat.

"Shut up." the other began, as his intimidating aura increased with the frightening scowl on his face. "Minor's aren't ma' thing, but I just need a real good fuck' now. Be thankful that I'm keeping your reputation as a slut." He snickered, removing his hand from the brunet's throat.

With a desperate gasp for oxygen, Tsuna continued cough as the tears finally started rolling down his cheeks. Without the chance to recover, his vest was ripped and pulled off with a painful pull. Gasping, he squirmed, desperately trying to somehow get out of the much stronger persons' grasp.

"Stay still." the other growled, as he grabbed a bunch of Tsuna's hair, pulling it to keep the brunet down.

"Ah!"

Crying out in pain as the tears continued to stream down his flushed cheeks, he was given no mercy as his shirt was ripped down. The buttons popped off and flew off in different directions, one un-conveniently hitting him on his right eyelid. The third-year bent down and suddenly smashed his lips against Tsuna's. On cue, Tsuna's eyes widened impossibly as he struggled to push off the person straddling him. Muffling desperately in protest, he felt a knee slam in between his, causing him to gasp. Suddenly, Tsuna screamed in the forced kiss as a wet tongue entered his cavern.

Then without much warning, the next moment, his mouth was spared as the other teen continued down his torso, painfully biting and sucking on the fair skin. Gradually, all the spots that were bitten and painfully sucked on began to turn a swelling red colour. Helplessly feeling all his energy drain from his body, Tsuna continued to let his tears spill as his arms laid limp by his side.

_"P-please...S-someone, a-any...one! H-help m-me..." _

Suddenly, his eyes widened and his head shot up as he felt his pants loosening around his waist. Looking down, he desperately tried to kick off the others' hands from his belt. However, his attempt was futile as the third-year had gotten quite tired of Tsuna's constant struggling and was already somewhat bored with this 'foreplay'.

"S-s-stop! P-please..." Tsuna cried out. Another hand pressed down on his neck as a glare was thrown towards him. Half of his oxygen was excruciatingly cut off as the other hand pulled off his belt and ripped his pants and boxers down with ease. _"N-no! No, no no!" _Tsuna's inner voice screamed continuously, as his intuition kept on reminding him that he was screwed.

Gasping once more as cold air brushed against his erection, Tsuna's remained wide-eyed.

"Che. You sure you're a guy? What the fuck is this pathetically, small thing?" Although 'Nightmare' had said that himself, he gave it few hard tugs, "Aah, I see now." he smirked, "Let's see how _sweet _virgins taste." Then, his mouth took it in.

"No! S-stop! G-get off me!" Tsuna cried out once more, in desperate hope to get someone's attention from outside. "Aah-s-stop!" he cried out again and again, almost screaming as he begged for the other to get off. He cried and screamed because he was afraid. Because he felt ashamed. Because he felt disgustingly good.

Suddenly, he began to feel even more drained, as he simply gave up. Just like that, he hopelessly accepted the horrid situation he had brought himself into. Well, that was the case until the bathroom door had been kicked down. Literally.

"Doing such inappropriate things to another herbivore much weaker than you on school property," A deathly murderous aura radiated from the person who had knocked the door down. Behind him on the floor, was the two limp bodies of 'Nightmares' underlings, who had been taken out in an instant. "I'll bite you to death."

And in an instant, no, in the blink of an eye, a pair of cold, metal tonfa's smashed into the third-years chest and chin, throwing him across the room. Lying against the wall between two toilet stalls, he coughed out blood as he glared at the prefect one last time before passing out.

"Kusakabe." the prefect called out, his voice dripping with obvious irritation.

"Yes, Kyo-san."

"Clean this place up and do what you want with those two herbivores at the door. Don't let this pathetic leader of theirs die so easily, or I'll bite you to death as well."

"U-understood."

"Inform me once he's gained consciousness."

"Of course, Kyo-san."

Glaring at the body which was slowly being dragged away by Kusakabe, Hibari frowned as he turned around to face the victim. Tsuna's tears continued to spill out of his swollen eyes as the lower half of his body was sprawled out on the floor. His vest was already long forgotten and his white shirt was wrinkled and ripped down the middle. Red, swelling spots were all over his chest and his sky blue boxers were still somehow hanging on his waist loosely.

Carefully approaching the uncontrollably shaking boy, Hibari examined him again briefly before shrugging off his black jacket. Tsuna sniffled as he tried to wipe away his tears. When he felt something warm fall onto his exposed body, he looked up at Hibari with his large, teary eyes.

"H-Hi-Hibari-san..." he managed to croak out, his throat painfully dry as his mouth still continued to hold that disgusting taste of being intruded. Slowly, he put a hand against the wall behind him and used his good leg to pull himself up off the cold tiles. Using the other hand to keep the jacket covering his body, he stood. Barely.

"T-thank you so much, H-Hibari-san...I-I didn't thank you f-for yesterday either...Th-" but before Tsuna could continue with his overflowing gratitude, he felt his world spin as it gradually began to grow darker and darker.

"Herbivore-" And before Hibari could say anything other than that, he stepped forward, catching the brunet's falling body with ease. "..."

Sighing lightly, he carried Tsuna bridal style, walking out the toilet and down the corridors as he ignored the startled gasps from other students.

**_;**

Four people sat across each other in the main lounge, a small coffee table with papers piled up on the surface. Three of the four people waited somewhat anxiously as Giotto read a document; eyes widening further with every sentence. Suddenly, he slammed the paper down onto the coffee table with a loud thud. G, Ugetsu, Knuckles and Dino flinched. Alaude stayed silent, sipping on his tea.

"What the hell is this!" Giotto shouted, eyes widened with anger. "This is utter nonsense!" he ran a hand through his blond hair, stylishly messing it.

"Before I say anything else, Calm down Giotto." G said calmly, looking rather solemn himself.

"How can I calm down when none of this makes any _fucking sense_." Sighing, Giotto leaned backwards into the sofa. Closing his eyes, he let out another annoyed sigh.

Today was certainly not his day. He was woken up in an ungodly hour in the morning by an array of calls from various people he had connections with, then he was locked up inside his office by G to finish off the monstrous pile of paperwork, he had lost complete contact with someone he had a long history with and now _this? _

"I assure you that information is genuine." Alaude said, causing G to throw an unpleasant glare. "_Shut up!_" He almost whispered to the silver-haired man, sighing irritably.

Everyone remained silent for a moment, as Giotto was still leaning into the sofa with his arm covering his eyes. Out of the six people in the room, Giotto and G were affected the most by the sudden announcement of bad news. Dino bit his lip, wondering how he should ease the situation. Thinking as he leaned back into the sofa, he found himself staring at the open doorway. Suddenly-

"Kyouya?" he said out of the blue, which startled a few. They looked at Dino, then at the doorway, where Hibari was standing. With someone in his arms.

Seemingly thinking to himself for a second, Hibari walked into the room without a word and placed the limp body into a sitting position at the end of the sofa, next to the redhead.

"Oi...Isn't this Tsuna?" G asked quietly, completely shocked.

Hearing Tsuna's name, Giotto snapped his eyes open and stood up. "Tsuna?" He watched as G curiously took of the black jacket, which everyone knew belonged to Hibari. As he did, everyone's eyes widened with shock as their eyes roamed up and down the brunet's body.

"...Kyouya!" Dino suddenly exclaimed, standing up as he stopped the prefect from leaving. "What happened to Tsuna?" He was angry. Shocked, but angry.

Everyone's eyes turned to Hibari as they waited for an explanation.

"He was almost raped." Was his blunt answer. "He passed out from shock."

As expected, a few flipped out. "Seriously?" G asked, looking at the brunet with a small frown.

With one last glance, Hibari left the room as G placed the jacket back onto the brunet. G and the rest looked at Dino, who was kneeling on the floor, staring at his younger brother with worry and disbelief as he wiped away a bead of tear that remained at the corner of Tsuna's eye.

All of a sudden, a few flinched as they felt the absolutely angry, murderous aura radiating from Giotto, who was still standing and staring at Tsuna with shock.

"G-Giotto?" Ugetsu asked cautiously, as he tried to get the blond's attention.

Without a word, Giotto closed his eyes and pulled his white dress shirts' sleeves down and grabbed his black pin-striped coat, slipping into it before striding out of the room.

"Oi, Giotto! Where are you going?" G asked, worried about about _what_ Giotto was going to _do, _rather than the man himself.

"A walk." Was the curt reply, as he slammed the two mahogany doors' shut behind him.

"A fucking walk. Sure." G said to himself, as he sighed. "He's probably going out to terrorize this town until he finds the person who messed up the poor boy." Looking over at Tsuna, whose face was still visibly stained with streaks of tears. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, he stood up.

"Oi Dino, take him upstairs."

"Yeah..."

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

Giotto needed air. He just needed to cool off. Badly. At this point, he was positively, a hundred percent sure that today had come just to torment him. He had originally moved from Italy to Namimori because it was a peaceful, tranquil town. He thought he could live in peace for a few years at the least.

Ignoring all the attention focused on him as he walked down the partly crowded streets, he kept his sky blue eyes focused on the path in front of him. Shooing anyone in his way with a simple glimpse of the look in his eyes. Although he had no particular destination in mind when he first stepped out, he stopped as he glared at the gates of Namimori middle school.

His precious, fragile younger brother was almost raped. He was seething with anger. Rage.

And someone was going to pay.

Somewhat thankful, but not thankful that classes were in session, Giotto walked up to the second-years staff room, vaguely remembering where it was. Although he was absolutely seething with anger and impatience, he manged to keep his calm and sophisticated demeanor as he stood outside the teachers' staff room.

Without hesitation, Giotto roughly opened the door with a loud rattle as he stood in the doorway. Ignoring the startled teachers, he quickly scanned his eyes around the room, unable to see the person he needed.

"Where is Reborn?" he asked to no-one in particular. He felt somewhat irritated when the few teachers in the room stared at him with shock.

"R-Reborn-sensei should be teaching his class at the moment." A male teacher quickly said, standing up.

"Where is his class." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"The last classroom on the left down the corridor, V-Vongola-san."

He gave a curt thanks and hastily walked down the corridor towards Reborn's room. Again, without hesitation, Giotto slammed the door open with a rattle, startling the students inside and making Reborn raise a brow.

"What brings you here?" The fedora-wearing teacher asked, folding his arms as he leaned against the side of the blackboard. He didn't sound too happy either.

"You f-...know exactly why I'm here." Giotto began, glaring at the teacher. Though his anger had overlooked the fact he was in a classroom, interrupting a lesson, he was mindful of the words he chose to use. "Outside."

"I have a class here." the teacher said, tossing a piece of chalk in his hand up and down.

"Damn it, Reborn. Now!"

Reborn raised a brow. It was a little amusing to see Giotto so angry and riled up. Never, had he seen the blond ruin his calm demeanor so easily. Telling the class to shut their mouths and continue with the work until he comes back, Reborn followed Giotto out of the room. As soon as he closed the classroom door behind him, Giotto broke.

"I thought I told you to keep a close eye on Tsunayoshi." Giotto paused, brushing a hand through his hair again. It was a habit he did whenever he was stressed out. "Heck, even _they're _here to watch out for him. Why the hell did it turn out like this?"

Reborn scoffed, unfolding his arms. "I don't keep camera's everywhere."

Giotto heaved a heavy sigh, hanging his head down for a moment. "I trust you, Reborn. I trust you enough to know that you won't get any closer to Tsunayoshi and put him in any unnecessary danger. I just need you to watch out for him until he goes back to Shimon."

"Too late for that now."

Giotto shot his head up, _"_Wha-?" Confused. However, when he saw _that _sly smirk play onto Reborn's lips, his eyes widened.

"You didn't-"

"You know," Reborn turned around, pausing as he placed a hand on the door handle. "Tsuna amuses me." Deciding to play it a little further, he turned around with a amused glint in his eye.

"He's already accepted all of my conditions."

Giotto's heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened impossibly. "You're kidding me..." He brought up a hand up to face, unaware that it was shaking.

"He's already playing his role. Keep that in mind, Giotto." The man said, as he entered his classroom.

As the door closed behind Reborn with a rattle, Giotto slowly put his arm down. "I don't believe it." he muttered to himself, eyes still wide with shock. Slowly, an uncomfortable, searing hot feeling in his chest rose as he turned around to walk down the staircase.

As his murderous aura began to increase, he silently accepted the anger that slowly overtook him. There was only so much crap one could take in a day, and Giotto was no exception. He was human. He needed to vent out his anger somewhere. He needed to lose all the stress that had been building up so far. He need to let go of these infuriating feelings to move on and get past this point.

He need something. Anything. Anyone. He needed a doll to rage out on. He needed-

...Oh the joy of planning out someone's funeral. But this one time was an exception. The _only _exception.

Because right, now, he just had to _kill _something. Or rather, someone.

Anyone.

**-Chapter six end.**

**

* * *

A/N: Although I'm the person who wrote this, I feel like kicking myself for doing that to Tsuna T_T; I apologise if it's confusing now, but I swear you'll understand at some point during the following chapters. Please ignore any typos or mistakes in the sentences, I'll definitely come back to edit this when I find the time. Oh and it seriously wasn't my intention to make this chapter so long...  
**


	7. Interlude I, Gather & party

_**Indulgence: Follow the chaos**_

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back with another chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it. This wasn't originally a part of the plot I had written up so I labeled it as an interlude. It'll extend to the next chapter, then the chapter after that will return, or kinda merge back to the original storyline I have written down here. If anyone wants me to make another (late) Valentines interlude, I'll be more than glad to. However, I need a certain amount of people voting for it.

* * *

**AU. "Welcome to the Vongola dorms." Tsuna never thought living with his step-brother, Giotto, would make rabbit-hungry wolves hunt him down. Nor did he think he would fall into complete turmoil or love. Honestly. **

_**WARNING: Yaoi. Colourful profanities throughout the entire story. Suggestive themes.  
**_

_Don't like? Don't read :)__**  
**_

* * *

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**

* * *

NOTE:**** This chapter is more of an interlude chapter than a normal one, so I labeled it as such. It's somewhat abruptly cut off from the previous, so you'll have to bear with me for now. Everything will be explained and return to the original story (to make more sense) in the following chapters following the second interlude after this. **_  
_

* * *

**Chapter seven: Interlude I: Gather & party.  
**

**Recap**

_Giotto's heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened impossibly. "You're kidding me..." He brought up a hand up to face, unaware that it was shaking._

_"He's already playing his role. Keep that in mind, Giotto." The man said, as he entered his classroom._

_As the door closed behind Reborn with a rattle, Giotto slowly put his arm down. "I don't believe it." he muttered to himself, eyes still wide with shock. Slowly, an uncomfortable, searing hot feeling in his chest rose as he turned around to walk down the staircase._

_As his murderous aura began to increase, he silently accepted the anger that slowly overtook him. There was only so much crap one could take in a day, and Giotto was no exception. He was human. He needed to vent out his anger somewhere. He needed to lose all the stress that had been building up so far. He need to let go of these infuriating feelings to move on and get past this point._

_He need something. Anything. Anyone. He needed a doll to rage out on. He needed-_

_...Oh the joy of planning out someone's funeral. But this one time was an exception. The only exception._

_Because right, now, he just had to kill something. Or rather, someone._

_Anyone._

**End of Recap**

Two nights and three days.

So far, that was the duration of Giotto's sudden disappearance. After his curt claim about going on a walk, he cut off all means of contact and never came back home to the mansion.

G and the rest knew how calm and composed their friend always was, but they just didn't know how to react this time. Never in their life, had they seen the blond man so enraged. So ready to take someone's life. Knowing that Giotto was more than responsible for whatever turn of action he took, Gokudera and the rest focused their attention to the poor, victimized brunet.

Tsuna literally looked like a living-dead and honestly felt like one. All the colour had been drained from his face, his frail body continuously trembling and his actions and gestures always hesitating, inhumanly weak and almost ghost-like. He was literally much too traumatized to even notice that his oldest brother had suddenly decided to leave him.

Absolutely no-one could snap Tsuna out of his traumatized state. It _was _for the fact that Tsuna hadn't _actually_ been done through, but just the moments' of experience was enough to make himself lock himself up in his room and shut himself away from society. Tsuna refused to get out of bed and go to school, so no-one forced him to.

They all thought, "He just needs time to recover from the shock." G had been the smart one to say this when everyone was feeling a bit down for once. Although they were all infuriated and angered by the actions of this heartless, cruel student of Namimori, they couldn't possibly be angry. They couldn't, because Giotto had gotten enraged in place of them.

The man had been absolutely furious. G and the rest had experienced just a tiny portion of his wrath as he left that day. It was known as a fact that, if Giotto did not return home for more than one day and cut off all contact, he was pissed off and ready to go on a rampage.

However, on the fourth day at approximately one-thirty in the morning, Giotto returned.

Without uttering a single word, grunt or glance, he ignored all those who had woken up from his rather heavy footsteps.

"Giotto-san!" A few called out, mindful of Tsuna and a few others who were still asleep in their rooms close by, "Where have you been!"

"Oi, where have you been for the past three days?" G asked sternly, stopping the man in his tracks.

"Move, G." Giotto's voice was soft but strong. It was stern, much like G's, but a bit more tired and demanding.

"Answer my question and I'll move." G glared at his best friend, unamused. "Did you even bother taking the rest of us into account on your stupid little _walk_?"

Giotto glared right back, completely and obviously not in the mood which G was making worse. "Get out of my way before I make you move, G."

"Oi-!" His words died in his throat and was replaced by a low, angry growl when Giotto stuffed a hand into his coat, feeling around for something. He immediately took that as a sign that Giotto was serious about making him move.

The red-head's glare simply intensified. "Whatever."

Aggravated, G simply turned on his heels and returned to his room as he slammed his door shut with utter annoyance and anger. The others frowned at both the blond and red-head's decision of actions, but nevertheless, returned to their rooms as they couldn't do anything. Before going in, they glanced back one last time and took note of Giotto's appearance.

Dark circles under his fiery orbs, face drained pale, hair more wild and untamed than usual and his suit covered in splatters and specks of something they didn't want to confirm.

However, despite the abrupt suddenness of Giotto's disappearance, reappearance then change in attitude, it took a turn for the best. Because it was just simply Giotto's presence that shook the brunet out of his traumatized state. And quite contrary, it was Tsuna who changed Giotto. But this time, forever.

The next day, Giotto remained locked up in his room all day, without taking a single step out, or without uttering a single word to those on the other side of the door. No-one bothered messing with the owner of the dorms, as they knew they would have definitely _suffer _if they even tried to voice out their opinions.

Usually, it was situations like these where G would step forward and try to convince his buddy to take a step out for a few words, but this time, the man refused to do so.

"If he doesn't want to come out, then leave him be." Was all that G would say whenever someone _tried _to convince him to coax Giotto out of his room doing god knows what.

As usual, the next morning, everyone was up and making their way down to the dining room. Everyone _including _Giotto and Tsuna. The two brothers usually locked themselves up in their respective rooms, but they had suddenly changed their minds the previous night. Mostly likely due to a small run-in that occurred between the two in the middle of the night. Or so they simply assumed.

At first, most of the members of the dorms were present in the dining room, including Tsuna. Five minutes into breakfast, the doors suddenly swung open, revealing Giotto, who looked tired and refreshed at the same time.

"Giotto..." Tsuna whispered to himself, finally realising that he hadn't seen his brother in what seemed like such a long time.

A few stood, and even bowed to greet the blond man, who simply nodded with his stoic expression in reply. He seemed unfazed by the questioning and curious stares directed towards him. There were even a few glares thrown in.

"G-Giotto..." Tsuna suddenly said, after everyone sat back down. "G-good morning." He smiled a little, feeling a little guilty for the fact that he had forgotten about the man.

Giotto stared at Tsuna for a moment, as so did the others did. A few held their breaths. Vaguely knowing the type of person Tsuna was by now, what would happen to the brunet if the blond man continued to ignore him as well? The poor brunet would be depressed all over again. However-

"You too, Tsunayoshi." Giotto cracked a small, yet tired smile, much to everyone's surprise. So he wasn't planning on ignoring Tsuna, but them. A few moments later, he added in, "And good morning to you all too." His smile remained and wore off a few seconds later, as the man took a sip of water from his glass.

A few replied back once more, as they shrugged everything off to eat breakfast. Tsuna, who glanced up at Giotto once more, tilted his head to the side in confusion as he took note of the dark circles under his eyes and the tired demeanor he radiated.

**8D**

"Wait, G-" At the sound of his name, the red-head wanted to turn around. But judging by the voice, he didn't. Though, a reply slipped out of his mouth.

"What's this all of a sudden?" He stated, albeit bitterly; more than he intended on so.

"G, you need to listen to me-"

G spun around, glaring at the man calling out his name behind him. The sour look on his face disappeared as a slight smirk replaced it, turning back around.

"Spare me your apologies, Giotto."

"G, just listen-"

G abruptly spun around once more, fishing out a pack of cigarettes from his pants' pocket. "How long have we known each other for, moron? I have enough experience with you to figure out what you were doing."

Giotto was certainly stunned for a second or two, but quickly shook it off. G was right. They've known each other since kindergarten. It wasn't a new thing for them to have arguments much worse than this, because it happened on a daily basis.

"Is that so?" The blond cracked a small smile and spun on his heels. "Then, I'm going out for a breather. You don't have to worry this time, G. I won't do anything."

"Che." G smirked and dug into his pocket for the light, only to find it missing much to his dismay. "I probably left it on the dressing table." He mumbled to himself, checking his other pockets just to reassure himself. As he decided to check his room, he walked up the stairs to his room, only to be stopped along the way.

Turning his head around, he caught sight of the small brunet shyly who had called his name.

"Yo, feeling better now?" He asked, desperately trying to ignore his urgent need for a smoke.

"Y-yeah. S-sorry..."

G raised a brow, "For what?"

"B-because, I-I'm sure I caused everyone a-alot of trouble..." Tsuna mumbled shyly, looking down with an expression akin to guilt taking over.

G smiled lightly and ruffled the soft brown mop of hair. "Don't sweat it. We're here for you, so try to act a little spoilt and rely on us sometimes, a'ight?"

Tsuna didn't know how to respond to that, so he simply stuttered out, "E-eh?" Smart.

"Then, if you'll excuse me." He attempted to walk off, only to be pulled back once more.

"...U-um, G-san!" Tsuna said quietly, holding onto the man's sleeve so that he wouldn't walk away.

"Yes?"

"A-ah, no... I-I was just wondering... if G-Giotto, was um...B-because he looked r-really, really tired during breakfast...and-" After that, what the brunet said turned into low mumbling and rambling. Chuckling to himself, G patted the brunet's head, stopping his nonsense.

"He's just a little stressed. It's nothing to fret over." He reassured, desperately in need for some tobacco.

"B-but, I was wondering...If there was anything I could do that would... c-cheer him up a bit."

G raised another brow, staring at the boy, who fidgeted uncomfortably. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. "Actually, that gives me a great idea. What about this..." He leaned down and quietly whispered something into Tsuna's ear.

The brunet's face lit up, as his mouth slowly curved into a huge smile. "Of course!"

**+w+**

"G, is there something that's putting you off the edge?" Giotto asked curiously, for the third time in five minutes. Without a reply, he sighed and leaned back into the seats head rest. Looking to the side, he saw the small shops down the street from their mansion.

"You know, I take offence to that." G suddenly said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"To what," Giotto snorted in humour, "The fact that I'm suspicious of you because you're picking me up willingly without me having to beg or bribe you?"

"Oh, shut up. Don't make me sound so cold-hearted."

"Says you." The blond added, mocking him.

"Giotto, really, just shut up." G stressed, shooting a quick, but playful glare as he waited for the mansions' gates to slide open. "You'll see what's waiting for you when you get inside." He added in afterwards, but Giotto was already out of the car. Rather, outside - next to it, wondering if he should upgrade the automatic gates.

"Geez, these things are slow." He complained, stretching his arms above his head as he walked in through the gap in the gates, towards the house.

G drove along with him slowly, "Come to the lounge once you've changed." Giotto merely rose a brow.

"Just do it. Everyone's waiting for you." He drove off ahead, to park the car.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how Tsunayoshi is doing." Giotto whispered, finding himself picturing an image of his quivering young brother shying away from his stare. He shuddered, though he didn't know why. "I'd better have a nice long catchup with him once I get inside."

Once he did, however, he found himself curiously staring at the lounge doors, where loud whispers were emitting from. Ignoring it, he decided to get changed into a new set of clean clothes before doing anything else.

**-o-**

A few minutes later when Giotto had gotten a little more refreshed and changed into more comfortable clothing, he came down to the doors of the lounge, only to raise a brow at the eerie quietness. His suspicion arose, but assured himself they were just playing tricks on him.

"G-?" He called out with his usual calm and quiet voice, pushing the doors open. "-!" Much to his surprise, however, he was greeted by...well, a surprise.

A sudden bright stream of light filled the room, as the majority of the people living in the mansion popped out of their random hiding places. Giotto took a step back in surprise; At the same time, everyone pulled the party poppers in their hands and threw about the colourful bits and pieces of steamers and confetti scattered all about the room.

Together, they all shouted something along the lines, "Welcome back, Giotto!"

Stunned, Giotto remained where he was standing; The figure approaching him barely noticed. It was Tsuna.

_"Of course it's him." _Giotto rolled his eyes inwardly, snapping out of his thoughts. "Tsunayoshi, what's the meaning of this?" His voice sounded simply curious. Nothing else.

"W-well...You looked really tired and stressed this morning. A-actually, lately, not just today. So I-I...we...uh..." Tsuna trailed off, not knowing what to say next. Oh god, it was so awkward. His voice barely came out a little squeak from the sudden silence that slipped in as soon as he started speaking.

Fidgeting under everyone's stare, a slight blush spread across his face as he looked down to his feet. The others stared at Giotto, and his reaction.

"Wha?" He asked rather dumbly, not sure how to react at all.

"G-san said we hold a party to cheer you up." Tsuna suddenly blurted out, still finding down below very attractive.

Giotto looked up to G, who smirked curtly and looked away. "It was all his idea. I just made a suggestion."

"Tsunayoshi did?" Giotto half-asked, half-stated. He looked down at his youngest brother, who was refusing to look up.

"Well, are you going to stand there like a fool or hurry up and get inside?"

Giotto immediately averted his eyes up. "Reborn!" Sounding somewhat shocked, he shut his mouth and tried to calm himself down as he remembered the short conversation the two exchanged just a few days ago.

"Regained your sanity now, have you?" The fedora-tipped man teased in an amused tone, smirking.

"I never lost it to begin with." Giotto replied back straight away, glaring directly at Reborn whose eyes were glaring back, but mouth was still curved into a smirk.

"Oh really." Reborn stated flatly. "You went pretty wild yourself and prettied up the town." Again, with his teasing tone of voice.

Giotto's eyes widened a fraction for a split second. _"He was there?" _But quickly, like he usually did, he shrugged it off. "That doesn't concern you."

Tsuna, who was in the middle of the two men exchanging words and obvious glares, shuddered at the tense atmosphere. Not only were these two ruining what was supposed to be a happy night, but everyone else, like him, were both curious and afraid of what was coming next.

"Enough chit-chat already, let's just get the party started!" Knuckles suddenly shouted, making those next to him flinch slightly at his loud voice.

"Giotto-san, we really do hope you enjoy yourself tonight." Gokudera said somewhat sheepishly, grinning as Yamamoto picked out a red string of confetti out of his hair, unbeknownst to him.

Tsuna looked up at Giotto and lightly tugged the end of his white shirts' sleeve. "Come on." He said quietly, trying to pull Giotto into the room as the other gave him a questioning look.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi." Giotto smiled.

"God bless that child. Did Giotto really just smile like that?" Knuckles asked agape, rubbing the corner of his eye to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"No, he really did." Said Ugetsu, smiling. "It's been a while since we've last seen him with that expression."

"EXTREME DRINKING CONTEST!" Ryohei suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs, punching his right fist into the air. He stood in front of the large table covered in various drinks and different types of cuisine, specially made by hired chefs and a few by themselves.

"You're underage, you stupid turf-head!" Gokudera shouted, shaking a fist at the boxer.

"What! You're underage to the extreme as well!" Ryohei argued back.

"I never said I was going to drink, you moron!"

"Shut up, octopus head!"

"Say that one more time, kora!" The two were head to head, glaring at each other.

"Now, now. Calm down, both of you. I'm sure there are drinks for us as well." Yamamoto came around and placed a hand on both of their shoulders', calming them down. With Yamamoto between the two, the others didn't have to worry about the lounge turning into a battlefield.

As the atmosphere became much more relaxed and comfortable, the latest pop music started playing from large stereo speakers around the room and a few greedily made a mad dash towards the food and drinks. One of the few, was Gokudera, who immediately grabbed and handled three glasses of coke. One for him, one for Tsuna and one for Giotto.

"Here you go, Tenth, Giotto-san!" He grinned, holding out the cup.

"Ah, thank you." said Tsuna, smiling from his seat on the sofa on the far side of the room. "Thanks." Giotto broke a tiny smile, gladly taking the cup. He sat on the sofa next to, or rather, a little further from Tsuna.

For another hour or so, Tsuna felt himself smiling and chuckling at Gokudera and Yamamoto's childish arguments, and almost on the floor along with a few others, laughing at Ryohei and Knuckles, who were both somewhat drunk, singing and dancing all at the same time. They were singing along to 'Dynamite' that was blasting through the speakers.

Giotto also watched the two go crazy, talking from G from time to time. For the sake of it, he even went over to Reborn to settle their little 'argument'. Though, all went well and Giotto sat back down on a different sofa next to Ugetsu.

On the other side of the room, Reborn sat on the sofa in front of the small coffee table, where Leon was crawling about. He had accidentally spilled some of his alcoholic beverage onto the table and Leon, who happened to be laying there, lapped up the entire puddle. Though Reborn knew he should've been sobering it up since it was his pet, he couldn't help but simply sit there and watch his drunken lizard crawl about like a bug. Yamamoto and Gokudera joined him. The 'baseball-freak' laughing continuously and Gokudera staring at the lizard with a comical, impressed expression and a tiny blush.

The night dragged on, and the large group enjoyed themselves both together and separately. However, by the time the clock struck nine, Tsuna had already fallen asleep on middle of the floor, buried in a pile of pillows and confetti. Whenever someone looked over to him, they would awe at the adorable brunet who was simply radiating with 'Moe-rays'.

Giotto found himself sitting on the sofa in front of his brother, watching his chest rise and fall with a little smile on his lips. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi." He whispered, silently thanking the brunet to himself once again. All remained peaceful for him, as he closed his eyes.

But then suddenly, "OKAY EVERYONE, UPSY-DAISIES!" Ryohei. Somewhat drunken, mind you.

"Gather around!" said Knuckles, a little softer in tone than Ryohei. The two were sitting cross legged on the wide empty floor in between the table and the sofas.

"Those two are too loud." Said Gokudera, annoyed. "Especially that idiot." He gestured towards Ryohei, who was punching the air and shouting nonsense.

"But really, to be sleeping through all this noise, Tsuna's amazing!" Said Yamamoto, laughing as he glanced over to Tsuna who was still sleeping soundly.

"Well, the tenth himself is amazing overall, so I'm not surprised." Gokudera stated smugly. "It's better off if those two get ignored anyway. All the best."

"Now, now! I'm sure whatever they have planned will be fun!" Unwillingly, Gokudera allowed Yamamoto to drag him towards the two loud ones.

Eventually, Ryohei, Knuckles, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ugetsu and G formed a circle. Reborn simply refused to participate in whatever was going on, Giotto simply watched from the sofa and Tsuna was still asleep.

"OKAY, LETS PLAY A GAME!"

"What kind of game?" Ugetsu asked politely, like he always was.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU A MORON?"

"Aha, Gokudera finally snapped!" Yamamoto laughed along with Ugetsu. "Ah, I know what game we could play!" Said Yamamoto, grinning.

"And that is?" Knuckles urged for him to go on.

"A game that no party is complete without!"

"Just say the damn name!"

"It involves a spinner and a large group like this!" Yamamoto paused, reconsidering if it was a good idea as he looked at his drunken and high senior(sempai; Ryohei). "Truth or dare!"

Everyone paused for a moment, as a split second of awkward silence passed through. Then, all of a sudden-

"OH, THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" As Ryohei shouted out once again, a few of them couldn't help but laugh along.

"It would be great if Giotto-san and Reborn could join us. Oh, and Hibari and Mukuro!" Yamamoto smiled sheepishly, standing to grab another drink from the table.

"Che, we don't need those-" But, speak of the devil.

"What do you think you're doing in the middle of the night?" A voice hissed out, as the lounge doors burst open. "I'll bite the lot of you to death." Hibari glared at the people in the room, baring one of his tonfa's. Though, he didn't seem like he was going to attack.

"Wait, calm down Kyouya." Dino appeared around the corner and behind Hibari, sounding as calm as ever.

"And where have you been?" G asked, raising a brow at Dino's casual entrance despite going missing for a day. Not that anyone really cared though.

"Training Kyouya, of course." He grinned, walking into the room as he threw his coat onto the sofa next to Giotto.

"Sup bro'." He lifted a hand to indicate 'Hi' at Giotto and walked over to the table and swiped up a glass of vodka. "Where's Tsu-oof!" Dino stumbled over a pillow; his face barely missing the floor, thanks to the quick glimpse of Tsuna, who was still sleeping. Seeing that he was about to crash land on his precious little brother, he quickly twisted his body around and landed on his bottom next to the pile of pillows, confetti and Tsuna.

"What's he doing sleeping on the floor here?" He asked, thanking the lord that his drink didn't spill all over his clothes.

"Beats me. He just fell asleep there all of a sudden." Said Giotto, with a shrug. "Probably had too much fun in one night." The two brothers exchanged a smile and a smirk.

Outside, they suddenly heard two familiar voices. "Stop pushing me or I'll bite you to death, stupid herbivore."

"Kufufu." That was definitely Mukuro. "Don't be that way, _Kyou-chan_. I heard there's something interesting going on down here."

The two walked into the lounge casually, as Hibari glared at the pineapple herbivore behind him and scowled at everyone else. Mukuro had a creepy smile playing on his lips.

"OH, MUKURO, HIBARI! HOW NICE OF YOU TO JOIN US! JOIN THE GAME! SIT DOWN, SIT DOWN!" Ryohei shoved over, as everyone else reluctantly did, to make room for two more.

"Oya, isn't Tsunayoshi-kun participating?" Mukuro asked, twisting his body around to see Tsuna still sleeping in his mountain of pillows and colourful confetti. "It would be most boring if he simply remained sleeping like that. Let's say we wake him up, shall we?" Well, he sounded innocent enough.

"OKAY, SAWADA, WAKE UP!" But the brunet did not. "SAWADA?" Again, he did not.

"Uh, let me handle this." Dino suggested, getting up before walking towards Tsuna. He squatted down, "Come on lil' bro, wake up already!" And then poked his sides. Immediately, Tsuna squirmed about as Dino continued to poke him, but had already woken up by that point.

"A-ah, s-stop...Dino-nii!" Said Tsuna, giggling softly in between as he pried Dino's hands' away. "I'm awake, I'm awake!"

"If your awake, then come join us over there." Said Dino, helping Tsuna up from floor.

"E-eh, what's going on?"

"Hm, come to think of it, I'm not really sure myself. What _are _we doing?" Dino asked casually with a grin, making Tsuna sweat-drop. "D-Dino-nii..."

"We're gonna play truth or dare, Dino-san!"

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Dino and Tsuna sat down next to each other. "Giotto, Reborn, why don't you join us too?" He grinned, hoping the two would.

Though, Reborn remained silent and Giotto said, "I'm fine with just watching you guys."

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that!"

"No really, I'm fine right here."

Tsuna looked over to Reborn and Giotto, then pouted. Abruptly, he stood up and walked over to Reborn, who was sitting on a sofa across from Giotto. The others, including the two stared at him curiously.

"R-Reborn, come play with us...It's no fun if you sit out by yourself!" Still pouting, he grabbed Reborn's warm hands without hesitation and struggled to pull him up. "Reborn!" Tsuna whined again, giving up as he slumped down onto the floor.

As Tsuna remained on the floor, refusing to move, Reborn sighed heavily in annoyance. "Alright, alright. I'll join for just one round. Happy now, dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna smiled. "Yup!" Turning around, he cracked a huge smile towards Giotto, who was rather taken aback by it. "Giotto, your playing with us too!" He said, much like a little child.

"Huh, I am?"

"Yeah, you have the special spot right next to me." Dino grinned patting the spot in between him and G.

Inwardly, Giotto cracked a small smile. "Oh the joy." He said sarcastically, snorting as he rolled his eyes. Standing up, he went over and sat down in his spot.

Dino stretched up to reach an empty water bottle from the table (since he was the closest), gently throwing it into the middle of the circle.

"OKAY, LET'S START TRUTH OR-!"

"Oya, could I make a little request before we get started?" Mukuro interrupted somewhat politely, "Why don't we change a few rules around?"

"Like what?" G asked. He was in a neutral mood, and didn't want to ruin that.

"Hm, how about, 'Truth _and _Dare', for starters?" He smiled. A few shuddered.

"OKAY, LET'S START TRUTH AND DARE!" Definitely drunk.

And so the the half-unwilling game of Truth _and _Dare begun.

_"Kufufu."_

**

* * *

A/N: **Ooh~ Someone's planning something~ Ooh~ (lol?) Anyway, I will **definitely **come back to edit this and the previous chapter. But especially _this _one_. _I rushed through halfway, because I wanted to get it up already. I've stalled enough with my updates for way too long because of the stupid school work I have. Please forgive me if you see all these silly mistakes here and there, I just simply typed this up and didn't actually read through it, so yeah. I'll replace this with the edited version if I find lots of mistakes, so until then~ Now if you'll excuse me, I have a very painful speech to write. It's due tomorrow and I have no idea what to do!_  
_


End file.
